


get you the moon

by mrocznoduszki



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 16:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 36,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21200546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrocznoduszki/pseuds/mrocznoduszki
Summary: arranged Rayllum marriage au*title is the same as kina's song*





	1. Chapter 1

"... You have to be kidding me."  
"... I'm afraid I'm not."  
"Runaan, that's crazy, do you even hear yourself?!" Rayla raised from her seat and started to nervously walk around the kitchen. It was supposed to be casual Thursday evening games with Runaan, Tinker and rest of team. It was their tradition that they had kept since end of the war between Xadia and Katolis. However the news Runaan brough up, fucked things up and made her lose mind. He wasn't serious, was he?  
"Rayla, think about this as an opportunity." Tinker shot her comforting smile but Rayla was too anxious to notice.  
"What kind of opportunity is this? I'll be away, stuck with some dumb ass human for the rest of my life and downgraded to role of a palace puppet!"  
"That's enough."Runaan also raised from his seat and reached her side.  
"Rayla, I wouldn't ask you to do this if it wasn't crucial for keeping peace. New king of Katolis and Dragon Queen with Dragon Prince decided that it would be best to show everyone peace is possible to maintain." Elf sighed heavily, before he put hand on his teammate shoulder that was shaking a little bit.  
"Remember that we're still on edge of war with other human kingdoms. With support of Katolis we have chance of keeping peace."  
"Yeah, but for what price." Rayla mumbled, but deep inside she understood already her mentor was right. She had to do this, Dragon Queen specifically asked her to carry out that comand and Rayla cared too deeply for Xadia to disobey. But still, why her?  
"... I will be a fucking puppet."  
"Language, young lady." Runaan warned her before sighing heavily. He could feel anger and anxiousness of Rayla but he couldn't do anything about it. King Ezran and Dragon Queen believed that she was perfect candidate and frankly he did think the same since Rayla was one of best elves from Dragon Guard and she understood very well how much was on stake. Runaan just wished she could find something positive about that experience and not live her life with anger burning her young soul.  
"... And no, you won't be anyone's puppet. Prince Callum's said to be one of the most understanding human. Dragon Queen has met him few times and spoke very highly of him, same as Azymondias. He will treat you as an equal partner. Don't worry." Rayla still wasn't really convinced but decided not to disobey anymore since it was a lost fight anyway. She was stuck now with this crazy plan of King Ezran and Dragon Queen's and she could do nothing about it.  
"... Plus, you won't be alone." Tinker smiled at her, trying to reassure seventeen years old elf that things would work out well. Rayla knew how much she would miss being here, with her closest or on duty as Dragon Guard member, but she had to do it. For her country.  
"Haera will come with you." Rayla turned around to see her teammate at the door, with bag already on her shoulder. For all this time, Haera acted like Rayla's older sister and elf found it comforting that she would go to Katolis with her. At least, Rayla would have someone to tease if she got bored with palace life which she was sure that would happen.   
"... When are we leaving?" Elf finally asked, straightening her posture. She knew she had to act like she wasn't afraid because it could mean she wasn't good enough for this mission. And one thing Rayla never could stand was someone beating her in something. Even if it meant that she was marrying Katolis prince.  
"... The earlier, the better." She nodded and without a word left the kitchen, ready to pack herself for this crazy life adventure that was ahead of her.

"... I'm sorry, Callum. I wish there was other solution." Ezran sighed heavily before he took a crown from his head. Being a king in age of twelve meant he had more duties and responsibilities that any other kid in his age. And one of his problems was keeping nation safe. That's why he had decided together with Dragon Queen on arranged marriage of his brother and one of the elves from the Dragon Guard. Ezran had never though he had to pressure his brother into doing such thing but there was no solution.  
"... That's fine, Ezran." Callum cracked a small smile but Ezran could still see anxiousness in his green eyes. Callum was lone wolf and he didn't really search for anyone's company, especially when Claudia had betrayed them and became Dark Mage. Since then, he had been even more closed and on distance and Ezran was hoping that meeting his future wife would change it. From what he had heard from Dragon Queen and Zym, Rayla was really special elf and she would be perfect candicate and Ezran believed their judgement. He was only hoping Callum would think the same.  
"I know you're doing what's best for the country. And I knew that I would end up in arranged marriage anyway."   
"Callum, if you're strongly against it, I can..."  
"No,no. I'm doing this." Grip on Ezran's hand was strong when Callum sent him reassuring smile.  
"I'm happy that you know what is right thing to do. You're such a good king."  
"...But not so good brother." Ezran mumbled and Callum wrapped his shoulders around King of Katolis, who seemed to be overburdened with worries.  
"You're the best brother I could ever ask for and I'm happy to help you any way I can." Ezran smiled weakly when he nodded.  
"Yeah, I know."  
"...So, when do I get to meet her?"  
"She should be here within few days." Callum nodded and raised from his seat.   
"Callum?"  
"Yeah?" Ezran could still sense his anxiousness but decided not to bring it up. Maybe he just needed more time and to meet her in person. After all, judgement of Dragon Queen and her son must have been right, there was no other way.  
"Wanna eat some jelly tarts?" Sixteen years old laughed quietly.  
"I thought you would never ask."


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't do it."  
"Of course you can." Haera hold Rayla's arm to keep elf from running away. They were staying in main room of Katolis palace, waiting for audience with King Ezran and to meet Prince Callum. Rayla could feel her anxiousness rising when she looked around. She was surrounded by noble humans, few elves-diplomates and countless waitresses, ready to serve them. Everything seemed so... splendid, rich and foreign and she wished to be back in the woods or at Dragon Queen's side, protecting her or Zym. It wasn't her place and she felt that she would never fit into this gold cage she was put in.  
Rayla took a look at her partner, who seemed to be strangely lost in her thoughts, eyes glued to some figure in dress in the distance. Moonshadow elf understood how hard it must have been for Haera to leave Xadia with her since she had lost her brother in war because of humans and now she had to live in peace with them and pretend like nothing had happened. Rayla only hoped that her friend wouldn't turn anger on her, because she couldn't survive here without Haera's help.   
"Please stand up for the King of Katolis, Ezran, son of beloved King Harrow and Queen Sarai and his brother, prince Callum of Katolis." The crowd silenced when three figures reached the throne, where small, around twelve years old kid sat down, giving sign for everyone to follow his lead.  
"I would like once again thank again for attending this ceremony today to celebrate engagement of my brother, Prince Callum with member of Dragon Queen's Guard, Rayla." Haera pulled slightly Rayla when they walked together to the throne, Rayla on stiff legs. She blankly followed Haera's lead when they both kneeled in front of young king.  
"Please, rise." Rayla looked into his smiling face when he gave them sign to stand up.  
"There is no need for such actions."  
"Of course there is, My King, you are our ruler and..." Rayla moved her eyes to broad-shouldered figure on the left side of the throne and...  
"It's you." Man knitted his brows, suddenly his expression changing from calm to displeased.  
"It's you." Rayla echoed, with similar emotions painted on her face. She knew that they were being watched by numerous of people and her actions could cause big trouble to Xadia's well-being, but for moment she got lost in her feelings.  
"You know each other?" Ezran seemed to be suprised when he starred at them with warm smile.  
"That's awsome! That means you won't feel so lonely here, Miss Rayla."  
"King Ezran, I'm sorry, but this... elf need to go back to Xadia." Rayla knitted her brows when she shot the man grimace.   
"With pleasure. Haera, let's go."  
"No." Ezran and Haera found themselves speak at the same time, with same determination.   
"With all respect, King Ezran, I think we should hold this conversation in more... private conditions." Haera suggested, giving a Rayla killing look. Ezran moved his hand, inviting Haera to come closer and whisper few words to him. The worried expression appeared on young king's face when Heara backed up to stand again by Rayla's side, again giving assasin a warning.   
"... I haven't heard about it." King Ezran admitted, when he bowed slightly into Rayla's direction.  
"I'm really sorry to hear that, Miss Rayla. I hope you will however forgive Corvus."  
"She will." Haera assured king in name of Rayla, before she bowed in front of step-prince who stayed the whole time silent. Rayla followed her steps, still with mind wrapped around the fact that she would now have to live under one roof with person who almost killed her and one of moon dragons.   
"It's an honour to meet you both." They raised from their knees and Rayla got for the first time occassion to see her to-be husband who turned out to be...  
Absolutely cute human being.  
Wait, what?!  
Rayla blaimed her anxiousness for her heart beating so fast when she starred at step-prince. He was around her age, similiar hight, with dark, almost like charcoal hair and mesmerizing, no, no, basic green eyes that looked like summer grass with small reflexes of gold because of the sun. His lanky posture meant that he probably didn't spend much time training with sword and somehow it made Rayla feel like bit better. At least her assasin skills might be useful if she had to save his weak ass one day.   
But what was most captivating about him(Hold on, no, most visible, not captivating. There was nothing stunning about this human, her mind was just messing with her heart.) was his soft smile. He seemed to be anxious too, probably even more than she, but he tried his best to cover it and act the best way in front of her. Rayla caught herself thinking that maybe, just MAYBE, being by this stupid human's side wouldn't be so bad.   
"... How about we dance?"

Callum found Ezran's idea stupid. He was on the edge already, all anxious and ready to run away the next possible minute and now his brother wants them to dance? Callum didn't even know how to dance properly to start with, no mentioning the fact that he just met this... breathtaking elf.  
Yes, he had seen some elves before since they had been coming to palace as dyplomates, however not the moonshadow one. He was mesmerized by her foreign beauty, strange horns, porceal skin, silk white hair and these beautiful liliac eyes. Callum had never seen such stunning, raw beauty and as an artist all he wanted is to capture it on the paper. However, he couldn't, because Ezran gave a sign to band and they started to play slow, soft music they used to play whenever his mother, Sarai, had been feeling down. Memory of her made Callum realise that she would probably expect him to do the same thing Ezran asked to. That's why he walked down the stairs to reach elf's side and offered her a hand.  
"Shall we?" Rayla, that was elf's name, seemed to be unsure but after looking at her maid of honour, she followed his steps to circle in the middle of the ballroom. Everyone had their eyes glued to both of them and Callum could feel anxiety taking control over his mind and body especially because she was so close and she was so, so breathtaking and he couldn't really dance... But then he realised she was even more scared, with her hand slightly shaking in his and then it hit him. He was just getting married, sure, to unknown person, but he had Ezran by his side and he was staying at his home, where he felt safe and secure. She had to leave her homeland, family behind and move to foreign place, filled with people who kept glancing at her like she was an intruder. Rayla was in way worse situation than he and yet here was, ready to serve her country as Callum's wife. Prince cracked small smile when he placed hand on her back.  
"I will lead, ok?" She just nodded, when he took one step and then another, slowly swinging them in the rythm of the music. Callum was suprised to find out how quickly they got used to each other's tempo and how smooth it was going. Rayla wasn't definetly a great dancer, neither was he, but she was graceful enough to make it look like it wasn't the first time they were doing this. As song continued to play, other couples joined them on the floor, slowly paying less and less attention to soon-to-be marriaged couple. Callum still caught elf looking cautiously around, like she was expecting something bad to happen. He tighened slightly grip on her waist, pulling elf little bit closer to him.  
"Don't worry, they will start starring soon." He whispered into her ear, slightly brushing his cheek against hers. She smelled like woods, like summer night under the sky and reminded Callum of freedom and strenght. Again, he felt sorry for her to be locked up here, in this cold palace by his side instead of serving her country as a Dragon Guard and enjoying her life the way she wanted.   
"... Rayla, I promise you once all the oficial ceremonies will be over, things will get a little bit better. I know you probably don't feel like this could be your real home. But I will make sure to help you feel the best here." He cracked small smile, feeling his heart skip a beat when he starred at her eyes and at that still unsure expression on beautiful face.  
"And if you don't feel here welcomed... I won't stop you. You will be allowed to do anything you like. I promise I won't control you." Callum spinned Rayla slowly around before her hand landed again on heis shoulder. Elf starred at him for few seconds, making a soft blush appear on his cheeks, but if anyone asked, Callum would lie it was because of the heat in the room.   
"... I know you won't." Somehow this answer made his heart skip a beat, when prince of Katolis cracked another soft smile, noticing that the music stopped. He bowed in front of elf, thanking for the dance and then reached for her hand. To his suprise, Rayla didn't pull away and let him walk her back to Ezran's throne. When they finally separated, Callum taking place by Ezran's side and Rayla by Haera's, prince realised that her four finger hand would fit perfectly into his.   
And then it hit him how much he wanted to do it. To hold hands with Rayla and just dance once again.


	3. Chapter 3

It was strange, to wear this cold ring on her finger. Rayla wasn't used to wearing any kind of jewellery, because who needed so shiny objects which weren't used as weapon? She didn't understand, but it was human custom, to wear an engagement ring and she had to follow the rules. Elf had to admit though that it was beautiful- delicate, with pattern from moonshadow elves ceremonial clothing. Someone must have thought it through when they had decided to add such elements. It was an unity- human's ring and stars of Xadian's sky.   
Rayla sighed heavily when she took another look outside the window. It was cold, colder than usually in Xadia. She never really enjoyed winter, mostly because it made her job as assasin harder, but now she appreciated window from her window. At least world outside seemed to be beautiful.   
"... Hello." She turned around to meet his soft glance. After the engagement party and giving her a ring, she hadn't really seen him, even though he lived only few rooms away. Callum seemed to be a lone wolf so probably a marriage seemed to be overwhelming for him too. Rayla couldn't help but stare at his lanky posture, gracious movements and royal tone of voice. She had heard before that prince had grown up too quickly and become an adult while still being a child, that's why now, when war was over, he couldn't find his place as a step-prince and young man. Rayla felt sorry for him, trapped in expectations of other people and his own emotions. It was hard for her to serve her country while being daughter of traitors, living on her own, but she couldn't imagine how it must have felt to first lose mother and then step-father to assasins.  
"... I hope you're not too bored." He cracked a small smile waiting silently for allowance so Rayla nodded and he crossed the room to reach her side.   
"... It's beautiful, isn't it?" He turned his face to the window and Rayla did the same, but still starred at his sharp jawline, trying not to think about her heart beating faster.  
"I tried to capture this beauty on paper, but I'm not able to fully paint it the exact way it is."   
"... You paint?" Prince moved his eyes on her and Rayla, again, felt that world around her suddenly seemed a better place, almost like... his presence did it.'  
"I try to, but I'm not really good at it." Somehow, she knew he was lying, but decided not to push it. Instead, invited him to sit next to her, in safe distance so their knees would just brush slightly.  
"... I would like to see your paintings one day. Of course, when you feel like showing them to me." Callum's face lit up when he smiled at her with this soft glance in his eyes and Rayla knew that it was lost fight. She couldn' be mad on whole world, not when he was there with her and seemed to really care what she thought or how she was feeling.  
"... Sure."   
"How about you? What do you like to do in your free time?" Rayla looked through the window, trying to find right answer on his question. She didn't really have this kind of conversation with anyone and she had no idea how to act. In fact, because of she had spent so much time with her team or Dragon Guard, she hadn't got many occassions to... just be a teenager.   
"... I spent all my time training." She admitted, finally focusing her attention again to prince, whose hand was so close to hers and she remembered how he held her when they danced and...  
"... You miss it, do you?" She didn't try to lie so just nodded, seeing face of prince fall. Truth was, she felt like suffocating, whenever she was in this room, cold and empty, when she should be out there, fighting and serving her nation. That was her task in life, not staying here. However being around Callum... Rayla couldn't name it, but she had never felt it before. It was almost like she had been missing it her whole life and now she finally found it and she had no idea what to do with these feelings, with this lust to hold his hand and just stay with him, in this cold, emoty room, but together.  
"... It's fine, Callum. I knew what I was signing up for when I came here." He didn't look at her and seemed to be struggling with his thoughts and Rayla found herself grabbing his hand.  
"... Besides, I don't mind it that much." She smiled at him, feeling her heart beating like crazy when she slightly brushed her thumb against his.   
"... It's not fair." Prince sighed heavily, when he involuntarily intertwined their fingers, like the last time when they danced. Rayla noticed how perfect it felt, her four fingers fitting perfectly his five and again, elf wasn't sure what was going on inside her head and why these feelings keep getting stronger.   
"... You shouldn't be locked here like prisoner. It must feel like cage to you."  
"Callum, I'm fine. I really am." He didn't seem convinced, but said nothing more when they sat in silence, with their hands interwined. 

Callum wasn't sure how much time had passed before he noticed that she was asleep. They were sitting at the window, starring in silence at the winter scenery and honestly, Callum hadn't felt such peace in a very long time. Actually, he hardly could remember times he was calm as he was now. Prince smiled when he gently placed elf's head on his arm, trying his best not to wake her up. It was just his suspicion, but he was pretty sure that she hadn't gotten much of sleep last few days and he couldn't blame her. She was far away from home, surrounded with strangers and locked in this cold, empty room. Callum promised himself to make sure later that the servanthood would bring more stuff related to her origin as Xadian to make elf feel little bit better. Prince still felt like partly it was his fault that she didn't settle in, because he had been ignoring her for days, but... it was just hard. Because he couldn't explain why his heart skipped a beat everytime she smiled at him or gave him this soft look.   
"... Everything's ok?" Callum raised his eyes to see his brother by their side. Ezran seemed to be too young to carry duties as King of Katolis, but somehow he managed to make right decisions everytime. Now, Callum was thinking if that arranged marriage wasn't the best one yet.   
"... She still doesn't feel good here." Callum admitted and Ezran nodded in understanding.   
"I'm aware of that." Twelve years old starred at resting elf for few seconds before he cracked a smile.  
"... You two seemed to be in good terms."  
"We'll be married in few months, it would be hard to fight all the time." Callum took a quick look at Rayla and involuntarily moved a strand of white hair from her face.   
"... What I meant, is that you like her." Ezran was still smiling when Callum looked at him with confusion painted on his face.  
"Ez, we have known each other for few days, I think it's too much to jump into..."  
"Whatever you say." Ezran waved his hand on Callum's explanation when he turned on his heel, ready to leave.   
"... When she wakes up, come to kitchen, because Bait and I might have stolen some of cookies that were supposed to be for Gren and Soren." Callum smiled when he watched his brother walk away in dancing steps. He was a King, a wise ruler and caring brother, but he was also a typical twelve years old, ready to pull pranks on everyone. And that what made him feel so real and so like Ezran. 

Haera hoped not to get too many questions on where she had been all the time. She knew that she was supposed to keep Rayla's company, but how could she when her partner kept being silent and just starred out the window, with this painful expression on her face? Besides, Haera wanted to finally put her life in pieces and if it had to be in Katolis palace, she needed to do it.  
Moonshadow elf pushed door and was about to ask her teammate how she was feeling, but she stopped in her track, thankfully without making any noise.  
There she was, finally resting and calm. Haera had hardly ever seen Rayla so in peace and since they arrived in Katolis, she had hardly gotten any sleep. But then again, she was sleeping, with small smile on her lips and head on his legs.  
Haera didn't know much about Prince Callum, but he seemed like a caring and humble man and by the way he was holding Rayla's hand she could tell he would never do anything to hurt her. His eyes seemed to be closed too and head resting on windowsill so assasin guessed that both of them had fallen asleep. Unsure how to interpretate the situation, Haera backed up and slowly clossed the door, leaving fiancees to themselves. 

It was late evening when Rayla finally opened her eyes just to see that darkness surrounded her in this cold, empty room, which suddenly didn't seem like a cage she was trapped in anymore. She wondered what could be the reason of her change of mind when she realisation hit her.  
All this time she had been sleeping on his legs, probably making it hard for him to stand up and leave. She wondered why he hadn't woken her up, but then she noticed that his eyes were also closed. Callum had fallen asleep as well, his head resting on windowsill, but hand still interwined with hers. Rayla raised herself to sit so she could just stare in the darkness of winter night at face of the man she was supposed to marry in few months.  
She remembered the way her heart stopped beating when they first saw each other. She reminded herself how lonely and abonded she felt when he hadn't showed up for few days. She started to blame herself for being the reason for this. She wondered if she wasn't good enough for him to give her even slight attention without audience. She thought he blamed her for what happened to his father. But then, why would he come here today? And stay with her for so long? And just hold her hand, even though no one was watching them and they didn't have to fake anything?  
"... Just give me a minute, I will go soon." He mumbled, making her budge. She didn't think he was awake and knew that she was starring at him. Rayla only hoped that in the darkness he couldn't see the blush on her cheeks or what was happening with her because of him.   
"... You don't have to if you don't want to." She whispered, afraid of his reaction, still thinking if she really deserved it when she felt his hand squeezing hers gently.  
"... Then I'll stay." Rayla nodded, but being able to say anything when she starred in silence at sleeping Prince of Katolis, her to-be husband, who turned out to be... someone she was starting to lose her mind for.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a week since that night they had shared. Rayla still remembered his touch against her skin, his hand intertwined with hers, fitting perfectly and his calming presence that made her feel safe and loved. But it was all gone and Rayla knew that it wouldn't come back soon.   
She hadn't seen him during dinners she had shared with King Ezran, who kept reminiding her to call him by his name. She also hadn't been invinted to see him, even though he was for sure at the castle. Rayla, understanding too well what it meant, hadn't searched for his presence. After all, it was all arranged marriage, they didn't have to care for each other, they just had to smile when people were watching.  
And today was that day.  
Together with Ezran and group of elves were supposed to meet other representants of human kingdoms that still were continuing the war with Xadia. Rayla hoped that this gathering would allow her people to finally get peace and live without a fear, same as for Katolis, which warriors kept protecting Xadia's borders, because of Ezran and Dragon Queen's deal. Elf was still amazed by the fact how much this young king had accomplished on his own, after murder of his father. She only wondered if the road he had to go through wasn't robbing him from the best years of his life. Not like she had had a normal childhood either.  
She got used to eventually to wake up before sunset and training until sunrise. She hadn't complained when she had to train on foot for weeks for some mission. She hadn't minded to kill people just to protect Dragon Queen and her son. However, whenever she thought about that time, she knew she had missed it all. Family life, friendships and love. She had never been loved and knew that now it was too late because here she was, in arranged marriage, with man who must have hated her, because he couldn't stand being by her side.   
"... Are you ok, Rayla?" Elf quickly nodded, knowing perfectly well that this answer would be satisfactory for now for Haera, who had been keeping her company all the time, after that night. However, even though her assasin friend thought she didn't know, Rayla had seen her sneeking out in the middle of the night somewhere. She wanted to follow her one day, but knew that she couldn't rob Hear's from last part of the freedom she had. She wasn't the bird in gold cage, Rayla was and assasin could do the same thing to her.  
"Hello, Rayla." She moved her eyes to figure sitting on the black horse. His posture was straight, but relaxed at the same time, with reins laying losely on horse's neck. Rayla still didn't feel fully comfortable around creatures, but riding on them felt like when she was running in the woods, with wind in her hair and that's why she insisted they took a horseride to Duren, where meeting was supposed to take place. Small piece of freedom comparing from price she was paying.   
"...Hello." Her voice was weak, but she knew that they wouldn't talk anyway, so why to bother and pretend? She was too tired anyway. The King's guard gave the sign and they headed to Duren.

The dense forests of Katolis reminded her Xadia's land, where everything seemed to live in sync, filled with magic. She missed all the fairies randomly running around the woods, driads trying to flirt with passerbys and animals casually crossing their path. Here it was different. Animals run away, because they knew they would be killed straight away. There were no fairies, no driads, no magic. Just trees and silence around them. But still, it felt better than her cold room in palace. Rayla wondered that if Ezran would allow her to move to the countryside when she and Callum would get married. She would only come to celebrations and such, so no one would suspect that couple lives away. That would make it easier for both of them, because Callum wouldn't have to avoid her and Rayla wouldn't be in so much pain.   
"... Are you ok? You seem pale." She budged, suprised to find him by her side, not Haera, who was chatting casually with Gren, closest of Ezran's warriors. Rayla caught General Amaya starring at her with this cold, empty eyes and she could feel all colours going off her face.  
"...Yes." She kicked her horse a bit so he would start stepping faster. Rayla had to get away from Callum, because the longer she was alone with him, the longer she starred into those eyes, she remembered all those moments from that night and it hurt too much.   
"...Ray, what is wrong?" He grabbed her horse's reins, making them to slow pace to even to his side. Elf didn't look at prince, with eyes glued to the horizon and hands on horse's mane.  
"I said I'm fine."  
"... No, you're not." Callum knitted his brows before sighing heavily.  
"And it's my fault."  
"No, it's not." She quickly negatived. Too quickly to sound honest. She sighed, knowing perfectly too well that her emotions could be seen easily, but decided to say nothing more.   
"... I'm sorry. I own you an explanation why I haven't seen you in such long time."  
"No, you don't. Really." Rayla managed to put on one of her fake smiles, the one she had been training in front of her mirror for days.  
"It's fine, really. I understand."  
"You and I... We're just in arranged marriage."  
"There is no us."

Callum could feel Amaya's eyes on him, but he couldn't ask his aunt to stop, not when they were discussing war details with other human kingdoms. At least, they were trying but rest of kings seemed to be stubborn, too stupid to be convinced.   
"No, I'm sorry, King Ezran, but we simply can't allow this. Our warriors have died protecting our land, because of the attacks and now we're supposed to just give up? We were attacked, not the other way!" King Florian sighed heavily, with head resting in his hands.   
"...So did ours." Callum was suprised to find out that Rayla was the one who spoke up. She seemed to be indifferent, with cold in her eyes starring at Florian and for the first time Callum the real her- Dragon Guard member and assasin. The real warrior.   
Not bird in the gold cage.  
"Truth is that both sides lost nobel men. But now you can stop this. Dragon Queen is willing to free all your men if you stop the war at our borders."  
"How can you be so sure of that? Because with all respect, I know that elves lie, just to get what they want." Callum could feel blood boiling in his veins and only Gren's hand on his shoulder stopped him from standing up. Callum couldn't understand how someone could be so closed-minded and xenophobic toward other living beings, who suffered as much as they did because of this pointless conflict.   
"... So do people." Rayla didn't even shift, when she starred at Florian with this look in her eyes that made Callum again realise that she belonged here. She was meant for this role, not a princess from arranged marriage. She had to help Ezran to rule and convince these idiots to change, not be locked in her room all day, ignored by everyone, especially him.   
"But we can change it by giving an example for next generation. War means trading loss from both sides, but if we cooperated, we could boast both economies."   
"As I said, Dragon Queen is ready to free your men and provide you with some kind of compensation as long as you free all the dragons and elves."   
"... Again, I need to be sure it will happen. I can risk lives of my people if you don't keep your word, elf." Florian starred at Rayla, who stood up, with still indifferent look painted at her beautiful face that Callum wanted to just kiss until he runs out of his breath. Wait, what?  
"Ok then. I'll give you my word that by the next day I will be back here with your general, Saif." Florian budged, suddenlt hearing familiar name when he starred at Rayla curiously.  
"How will you convince Dragon Queen to give him? He's your best asset in negotiations."  
"I'm warrior from Dragon Guard and I'm moonshadow assasin. I was the one who kidnapped him and I can be the one to free him as well as rest of your generals." Callum thought that Florian got fully speechless because he just starred at Rayla, blinking from time to time, with widen eyes and shocked expression on his face.  
"... You... the future princess of Katolis... are an assasin?"  
"Yes." The whispers sounded, but Ezran quickly shushed them, when he stood up.  
"King Florian, Rayla is one of finest warriors in the whole Xadia. Dragon Queen herself proposed her as a partner for my brother and I agreed to this, because I've seen Rayla fighting and killing. But what's more, I've seen her saving people, humans, from the anger of her countrymen. She risked her life just to protect group of half-human half-elf families that crossed border to get away from Viren's dictature. I trust her completely and believe as she is one of the finest advisors I have ever had." Ezran smiled warmly at elf before he turned his attention back to shocked King Florian.  
"Then it's settled. Rayla brings General Saif and you are signing up a truce." Florian just nodded, not being able to say anything when Ezran gave sign for everyone to dismiss. Callum found it shocking that even though his brother was the youngest out of all rullers he held so much power that they didn't disobey him. Callum watched Rayla quickly talking with rest of elves diplomates and Haera when it hit him.  
"I'm going with you." She turned around, with suprise shining in her eyes when she titled head, like she was unsure what she was hearing.  
"I'm coming with you." Callum repeated, feeling Amaya, Ezran and Gren's eyes on him.   
"Callum, your aunt..." Gren started, but Callum raised his hand, cutting him off.  
"I should support my future wife, don't you think?"  
"I can handle it on my own, Prince." Rayla nodded in direction of Haera and started to walk away, when voice of Ezran stopped her.  
"Actually, I think it's good idea. Rayla, if you don't mind taking my brother with you and saving his ass from possible trouble, I would be more than thankful." Elf seemed to be unsure what to do, but she finally nodded, not looking at Callum.  
"Let's go then. Dragon Queen won't wait for us." And then left the room, making Callum wonder if the cold he was feeling was only because of low temperatures.


	5. Chapter 5

Callum would lie if he said he wasn't anxious and excited at the same time.   
They decided to fly on dragons since it would take much longer to ride horses through Xadia's forests. He wasn't sure if the reason why Rayla was in such rush because she had promised to bring Saif as soon as possible or she just didn't want to spend more time with him than it was necessary.   
Callum couldn't blame her for that, though. It wasn't like he had acted like complete douchebag and ignored her such long time with no explanation. He treated her like she was just his fiancée from arranged marriage, not like the girl he was falling from.   
It had hit him the first time he saw her, with that nobel expression on her face and distinguished tone of voice and walk. She seemed so controlled and yet so fragile when he saw her eyes, big and shining with well-hidden fear. She didn't want to be there, around all these nobly borns, who kept starring at her with poorly hidden disgust. Callum still couldn't understand why some humans acted like idiots, thinking that they were superior to elves, but he didn't care what they thought. All he could think of was how his heart skipped a beat everytime he caught Rayla's eyes on him or when they danced that night. Callum had never be keen on dancing, but after that one dance he knew that he would do anything to do it again.   
Rayla seemed to be almost flawless in his eyes. Sure, she was stubborn, he could see it by the way she always pushed her ideas into action. She also didn't pay much attention to other people's feelings, probably because she was so focused on serving her country. She maybe was a little bit cold too, on distance, but Callum couldn't speak about it without exposing himself because he was the one who had given her cold shoulder. Twice.  
Prince of Katolis sighed heavily when he took a seat on the back of icy blue dragon, Lypheis, which turned her head to stare at him with shining gold eyes before she squeaked.   
"She said she likes your scent." Callum budged to see Haera by his side. Moonshadow elf looked differently now when she wasn't wearing typical Katolis clothing, instead her assasin's clothes. Callum had to admit that even though he hadn't really talked much with Haera she seemed like really reasonable and courageous person, ready to serve her country and support her friend in best way possible. Prince wondered if elf knew that he had seen her that night, on the balcony with Ara, daughter of General Howard. He didn't want to medle in someone's else business, but that didn't looked in the distance like just a small talk of two strangers.   
Not when they kept staring at each other with such loving eyes.   
"... Don't worry, you won't fall plus Lypheis is one of the best dragons to travel on." She jumped on the back of the dragon in front of him, when Callum realised.  
"Where's Rayla?"  
"... I'm here." She also changed her clothing into more comfortable ones. He had never seen her in assasin's uniform and had to admit that it suited her, more than Katolis dresses she was forced to wear because of protocol. He promised himself that when they came back home, he would ask Ezran to allow Rayla to dress how she wanted. Moonshadow elf starred for few seconds at Callum before she turned around to call one more dragon, with gold and brownish scales, on which back she hopped.   
"Hold to Haera, because you will fall." It was clear that she didn't want him to be so close to her during the flight so Callum just nodded. He deserved that, but was still convinced he could find way to apologise to Rayla, who quickly took off from the ground, without looking at him.   
"Grab my waist, Prince, because I don't want to lose you." Callum followed Haera's order just in time before Lypheis also took off and sailed through evening's sky. 

Rayla couldn't help but smile. It felt good, to be finally again on Zarsy's back, feeling wind in her hair and stars just above her head. Elf couldn't remember last time that she had felt so on ease and free, almost like she had escaped prison or tortures, because honestly that's how she could describe Katolis Palace. Rayla touched gently dragoness' scales, shining in moonlight and sighed, with chest free of burden. Even if it was just for short time, it was still worth of it. After all, she never knew when next occassion to get out there would happen.   
She enjoyed taking part in negotations alongside with Ezran, even though most of humans annoyed her, with gread and deceit guiding all their actions. She knew how crucial it was for both Katolis and Xadia to find the way to deal with other kingdoms before new war breaks out. No one was ready to continue fights, not after so many warriors had died. Rayla's mind crossed memory of her old friends, skywing elves that had been also at Dragon Queen's service. Were they ok or had they taken part in recent battles? Did anyone remember to commemorate them or had they died for their country, forgotten and alone? Rayla knew that in times like these no one had enough time to grieve, but still all dead deserved to at least rest in peace, knowing their nation was safe, not on edge of new conflict. Rayla only wished that she could be there all the time, support Ezran's decisions and help him make right moves in this whole mess instead of just being to-be princess. She had been a warrior, but now she was just a toy.   
Toy that no one even wanted to pay attention to.  
She turned her attention to Lypheis on Zarsy's right which was being lead by Haera, who just starred at night sky with that absent expression on her face. Rayla had noticed that since they had come to Katolis, Haera had become even more distant and reserved, spending a lot of time alone and thinking. Maybe her leaving Xadia, the last place she had felt connected to dead brother, was too much to ask. Maybe Rayla should have come to Katolis on her own.   
"... I can see now how you feel." His eyes were shining when he starred for few seconds at stars over their heads before looked at her with sadness painted on his handsome face.  
"And I'm really sorry, Rayla. That you were pushed into this."  
"What are you talking about?" Elf knew that humans liked to overanalyse things, but Callum was definetly master of it. Boy sighed heavily, before he focused his attention on Lypheis' scales.  
"... I'm talking about you being stuck there, in Katolis, with me. I can't imagine how torture it is for you." Rayla knitted her brows, unsure how to react his statement.   
"I did it for my country and because it was right thing to do. I was trained to serve Xadia and if marrying you can provide both Katolis and my land with safety, who am I to disobey?" It wasn't a full truth, but Rayla couldn't make herself to tell whole thing. Not when he had left her alone for such long time, without a word, feeling like she was worthless, nothing more just his fiancée from arranged marriage. She couldn't let him do it again, make her heart beat faster, head fill with crazy thoughts and desires just to ignore her later. Rayla couldn't handle being seperated from her home and being heartbroken at the same time. It was just too much.   
"... Besides, I like spending time with Ezran and help him with negotiations." She added, more softly, but still he didn't even looked up at her. Rayla knew deep inside that he was sorry for what had happened, but it still hurt, especially because she really started to like him. She actually started to think more and more every day how it would be to spend rest of her days by his side. How it would be to hold his hand whenever she wanted to, without feeling like it was just the part of the deal. How it would be to finally kiss him, not just for the show.   
"... Don't feel sorry for me. I knew what I was signing up for." Zarsy reached Lypheis' side and Rayla noticed Haera turning around before she quickly focused again on leading the way. Rayla was thankful that her friend understood that this converation had to be just between Callum and her, even though the circumstances didn't provide them with enough privacy. Elf sighed heavily, still wondering if she should do it or not, but finally she grabbed Callum's hand in gentle grip, making boy look at her, with these beautiful emerald eyes, making Rayla wonder if she could live for much longer, being so close and yet so far away from the prince.  
"... I'm ok, Callum. Really." Oh, how she wanted to just brush this cheek and just let him hold onto her and pretend like last days didn't happen. But she couldn't. It would be stupid of her to do so. She just couldn't. For their both sake.   
So she let go off the hand she wanted to hold so badly it hurt and allowed Zarsy to overtake Lypheis, without turning around, because if she did... she would probably regret it for the rest of the night.


	6. Chapter 6

When they finally reached Dragon Queen's palace, the sun was almost rising. Rayla smoothly slided off Zarsy's back before she took closer look around. Everything seemed familiar and yet so... strange. Almost like it wasn't her home anymore.  
She sighed heavily, noticing that Callum, tired from long journey, had fallen asleep, still holding tight to Haera, who was now starring at Rayla with pleading eyes, internally screaming "Get him off me!". At first, moonshadow elf wanted to leave her to-be husband and friend like that, just to tease Haera later, but Rayla realised she was after all responsible for Callum here, in Xadia. She should act decent in front of everyone, at least for now. That's why she reached their side and gently touched Callum's arm, but he didn't even flinch, so she tried again, this time harder, still with no result.  
"Just take him off from me." Haera whispered and Rayla couldn't help but roll her eyes when she slowly detached Callum's fingers from Haera's jacket, who quickly slided from Lypheis side, with so much relief painted on her face that Rayla started to wonder if Haera disliked Prince of Katolis so much. This stupid human prince.   
Rayla sighed heavily, knowing perfectly well that starring at him, holding his hands and feeling his calm heartbeat would bring her nothing but trouble so she decided to try again to wake him up, this time gently poking his cheek with a finger.  
"Ow! Try to be more gentle next time, Soren, will you?" When he realised who he was talking to, his esmerald eyes grew big and red blush appeared on soft, pale cheeks that elf wanted to touch so badly. Rayla turned around, trying to break eye contact with shocked prince, just in time to notice...  
"Tinker!" The elf turned around and huge smile appeared on his lips when he reached Lypheis' side.   
"My little girl, how was journey?" Rayla jumped off dragoness back, with excitement painted on her face when she hugged tighly elf who had spent most of his time trying to raise her when her parents had disappeared. Runaan was of course closest to her heart, as he had taught her everything she knew, but Tinker was just... Tinker. He kept their small family together with his upbeat attitude and selfless actions.   
"It's been a while since I had a chance to fly a dragon so it couldn't be better." Suddenly Rayla remembered who she was busy taking care of just few seconds before. With small blush, she turned around and watched Callum jump off Lypheis and reach their side with peaceful expression of young prince on his face that contrasted with dark brown hair, all in mess because of the wind and sleep. Before Rayla couldn't stop herself she slightly smoothed them out, not looking at Callum, who cleared his throat, clearly suprised with her behaviour, before smiling politely at Tinker.  
"It's an honour to meet you, sir. I'm Callum..."  
"Prince of Katolis. I'm honoured." Tinker bowed deeply, before he straightened up, with huge grin on his face. Grin that could mean big trouble for Rayla.  
"So... you're marrying my girl, Rayla, huh."   
"I guess so, sir." Callum awkwardly rubbed his neck, looking at Rayla, who was pretending to be busy starring at Tinker's new scar, near to left ear.   
"Isn't she the prettiest?" Before moonshadow elf realised, her father figure embraced her in tight hug, making it hard to breathe.   
"Oh, I'm so proud of her! My love and I were just so excited..."  
"Yeah, Runaan was definetly delighted." Rayla mumbled, but neither Tinker or Callum paid to attention to her talking when Tinker kept praising her.  
" And we couldn't believe that our little girl will be getting married to a prince! Especially pretty smart, from what I have heard. Is it truth that you mastered Fourth Arcanum?" Rayla turned her attention to Callum, whose cheeks were now bright red, when he laughed nervously.  
"Master is too strong word, I just kinda..."  
"You mastered the Earth?" His eyes moved to her face and she could see suprise and... anxiety, almost like he didn't think she would be interested in hearing that.  
"I... just... learnt few spells, that's all."  
"That's amazing, Callum!" Despite all the wounds and bad memories from last few weeks, Rayla couldn't help but smile. Yes, maybe their relation was hard to understand for both of them, but she wanted to support him, not only because she was his to-be wife. She wanted to stand by his side because he was really powerful man who was using his powers for greater good. Callum cracked a smile and that smile... Rayla was lost again.   
"See, Rayla, I told you it's perfect choice!" Tinker finally let her go, with huge grin when he starred at two teenagers, suffused in early morning's sun, clearly blushing under each other's sight.   
"Ok, ok, we get it, you're happy." Rayla mumbled, with her cheeks still slightly red, when she gave her guardian a warning look, the one she had observed in her childhood whenever Runaan was mad at someone. Tinker, however, in difference to his husband, didn't pay much attention to people's reactions to his words, when he kept babbling with Callum, while heading to Dragon Queen's Palace. Rayla only hoped that by the end of that short walk Callum wouldn't know everything there was about her. 

Before they were supposed to see Queen, they got some time to rest. It felt good, to finally lay down after few hours long flight on dragon's back, but Callum couldn't fall asleep again. Not when he remembered what happened.  
She seemed so... proud of him and delightened when she heard about the Earth Arcanum. Callum wasn't sure if it was just because it meant that he had bigger chances against Viren and Claudia or she just was really happy with his achievement. He really wanted it to be the second case, because it would mean that he still had a chance to make things right.  
Prince sighed heavily, when he rolled on his other side and shut his eyes, trying put anxious mind to sleep. However, her image, the smile, the beautiful lilac eyes and gentle touch... it felt almost real, like she was right there, with him. Callum remembered the night they had spent sleeping together by her window. It felt so... safe and right, to be there, with her, not talk, just breathe together, feel each other's heartbeat and hold elf's hand. It was... how it was supposed to be.  
It was hard for Callum to admit that he started to fall for Rayla. Before she had come, he had promised himself that he would keep things in casual, like most of princes in arranged marriages do. He knew he would never look for anyone else to play around, but he didn't really think they would really spend much time together. After all, it was just an arranged marriage.  
But then Rayla had come and Callum's whole perception of the situation had changed. He couldn't pretend that he wasn't interested at all in Rayla, he couldn't lie to himself that his heart didn't skip a beat every single time he saw her smile or that he didn't think about her every single second when she wasn't by his side. She was just... so perfect that it actually had terrified Callum and he had no idea what to do. His first crush, Claudia, had turned out to be Viren's loyal daughter and become dark mage, destroying everything and everyone who stood on her path. After that, Callum had paid very little attention to girls around him, especially because he had to support Ezran as king. He had never learnt neither from his father or other men how to act when you liked someone. Soren and Gren weren't exactly helpful in this matter since they were gay and didn't understand girls at all and Ezran was too young to be able to advise Callum how not to fuck things up. Only person he could possibly reach tp in this case was Amaya, but she hated Rayla and all the elves and she was really hoping it was just an arranged marriage.   
But for Callum it wasn't.  
So first week, after the engagement, he hadn't bothered her, knowing that getting used to Katolis, his presence and her new role might take some time. But then he had realised he should have supported her in this. After all, they were supposed to be by each other's side, not far away, across the hall, locked behind golden door. So he had come to her that day and stayed, even though he probably shouldn't have. The feelings that had hit him that moment... it had been too much to handle. Callum had had no idea what to do, so he had pulled away. It was the safest, he had pretended he hadn't been terrified of his feeling for mooshadow elf and that it had been for better.  
But then he had seen her, after that one week.  
She didn't look at him, she did only nod in his direction, knowing probably that Amaya was watching them closely. Callum wished she had yelled at him, made him explain himself, but she stayed silent. Almost like she didn't care.   
And it hurt. As hell. Losing her... Callum had never thought that it would hit him that hard. He couldn't fully wrap his mind about what to think about them as them, not as to-be marriaged couple, but them as Callum and Rayla, but he knew he would do anything it would take to get her back and keep safe.  
Even if it meant him getting hurt.  
Mage sighed heavily, trying to erase the words from his memory.  
"She will die, if you don't stop. Decide. Magic and power of the whole world or girl."   
"... Callum?" He budged and quickly turned around to see her at the door.   
"We will soon go see Dragon Queen and I believe it would be good if you showed up, but if you're tired..."  
"No,no, I'm fine, I'm coming." Prince quickly put on his shoes and reached her side. Rayla turned around, ready to walk away, but Callum's hand on hers stopped elf from moving.  
"... Can we talk? Please?" She sighed, clearly fighting with herself, but finally nodded and closed behind them.  
"Callum, I said I'm ok and it's fine if we keep it this way, really, I don't mind..."  
"But I do." He interrupted her, making elf knit her brows in confusion. Prince sighed heavily, when he looked into lilac eyes of moonshadow assasin, whose hand was still in his and who seemed not to understand what was happening.  
"I'm... sorry, Ray. I really am. I know that I acted like complete idiot..."  
"I won't disagree." She mumbled and Callum couldn't help but crack a smile, when he tightened grip on her hand.  
"Yes, I'm idiot and I can only ask you for forgiveness. Your arrival at Katolis... I had expected things to be different."  
"Oh." Her face fell and Callum wondered for second why would she react like this before he realised.  
"Ray, I didn't mean it that way!"  
"No, it's ok, Callum, I told you before..." She wasn't looking at him, when she tried to pull away.   
"Ray, please take a deep breath, ok?" Callum didn't know if it was right thing to do but he had seen Gren doing this to Soren when he was having panic attack because of nightmares. Prince's finers brushed gently cheek of shocked elf, who just starred at him with disbelief.  
"... What I meant is that I was expecting it would be a normal arranged marriage, you know."  
"Isn't it?"   
"No. Because in normal arranged marriage, sides don't want to know each other, believe me I have seen so many already. And... I..." Callum took a deep breath and tried to find courage to finish the sentence he had been wanting to tell her for such a long time, but he felt so small and fragile and lost so how could he...  
"... I want to get to know you, Rayla. I want to spend time with you and help. I can see how strong and independent you are and it terrifies me because I know you don't need me for anything, but... could I possibly stay by your side?" Moonshadow elf starred at prince for some time, without saying anything and Callum's heart felt heavy in his chest. Was she thinking how to tell him off? Or was she trying to find out the way out of this situation? Or was she...  
"... I've never thought humans are so dumb." Her confession confussed him, especially when she cracked a smile, almost like she was teasing or making fun of him.   
"... Should I take it as a compliment?"   
"...Callum, I don't know why you have thought that I don't need you, because... I do. And I want to get to know you to. And I need your help." Rayla slightly trailed him to the door, with soft smile on her lips.  
"Because we have prisoner to talk to."  
"And one more thing, Callum."  
"... Just don't leave me again, ok?... Please?"   
"I won't."


	7. Chapter 7

Talk with Dragon Queen went smooth and even though situation on the borders was hard to control, there were no reasons to worry. Saif turned out to be really chatty human, with huge body and even bigger mouth, so Callum could only guess how their flight home would look like. Everyone seemed to be quite on ease.   
Everyone but Rayla.  
Prince was sure Haera knew the reason of her partner's anxiety, but said nothing when they loaded back on Lypheis and Zarsy. Maybe it wasn't common for girls to talk things out, but again it seemed to bother Rayla a lot, because she hadn't even noticed at first that Callum took place behind her on Zarsy's back.   
"... Are you ok?" Elf budged, with mixed expression on her face, when she nodded quickly, taking a look at Saif who kept babbling to poor Haera that was trying her best not to roll eyes.   
"I wonder if Haera will be after this flight." She tried to smile, but it didn't reach her eyes and both of them knew that. Rayla turned around quickly and ordered Zarsy to take off. The dragoness shot into the air, with small squeak of excitement. At least one of them was happy to be on the road again.  
Callum sighed heavily and noticed that his arms involuntarily wrapped around Rayla's waist when they took off. His cheeks felt suddenly extremely hot and Callum wished he could like it was because of the temperature up there.   
But it was because of her.  
She kept making him feel like this. Like he had fire burning inside him and whenever they touched, this fire exploded, almost ready to destroy him. Callum understood that love, same as hate, are powerful enough to change man completely and destroy him. In this case, he hoped it wouldn't happen though, because he still wanted to stay by her side.   
Being afraid of love was exhausting for prince. Sure, he adored with his whole heart Ezran, Amaya and at some point even Gren and Soren, but it was different. They didn't keep him restless at night, wondering how it would be to lay by their side. Or how it would be to wake up together every morning. Or how it would be touch their naked skin in the moonlight.   
She did.  
But Callum couldn't fall for her so easily. It was terrifying, because he remembered how much his father had been hurt when his mother had died. With ongoing war, him being a step-prince, but also a powerful mage and her being Dragon Guard warrior and assasin- no one knew how that story would end. Callum was simply afraid that once he fully opened his heart for her, Rayla would be gone. Just like his mother. And he cared too deeply for her already to let it happen.  
But then again... how could he stay away and hurt her? And pretend that he was fine with them being just in arranged marriage? Or that she wasn't making him feel things he had never felt before?   
He simply couldn't.  
Callum knew very little about elves' social etiquette. He wasn't sure if he could even be so close to her, with his arms holding her so tighly. Prince realised though that if she minded it, she would definetly say something. Still, unsure, brought his lips closer to her ear, pretty sure that because of wind she wouldn't hear him.  
"... Rayla... is it ok if we sit like this?"   
"Yeah, we don't want you to fall down there, right?" She didn't look at him, with eyes still fixed on the right now setting sun that shined with orange-red light. Callum wasn't sure but it seemed like her eyes were a little bit... teary.  
"... I'm here. Remember." He whispered to her ear, feeling heavy on chest, when she simply nodded without a word.   
Maybe it wouldn't be as easy as Callum had thought it would be to get her trust back. 

Rayla was on the edge. Yes, she almost completed the mission, she was bringing Saif back to his homeland, even though the general didn't seem to mind being in Xadia. From what assasin had heard, he was actually treated more like guest rather than enemy since his upbeat attitude and talkativeness had helped him gain trust of some elves. She wondered for short how different life would be if people would be so quick to change like Saif was.   
Maybe she wouldn't be so hurt right now.  
Tinker had tried his best not to mention his name, but it still hurt. Rayla knew that somewhere there was her mentor, hurt and dying in hands of Viren and Claudia's. And she could do nothing about it, because she had left him to live safe life in Katolis Palace. She was at fault. She shouldn't have agreed on this idea. Maybe if she had been around that day, maybe...   
No, she wouldn't have fought them back. They were too strong for few elves to finish them. Only someone as powerful as these two could end their lives.  
Someone like Callum.  
Rayla felt heavy on chest, knowing perfectly well she couldn't ask for it. Callum was step-prince and one of her duties was to protect him. She couldn't possibly ask him to stand against his old lover and her father and possibly risk his life. He was too precious for sake of this war and building future world and Rayla had to remember that Runaan would understand. He would like her to protect everyone who could help their home.   
So why did it hurt so much?   
Callum's arms were wrapped around her waist tighly, but she didn't mind, even though wasn't really used to such intimidate touch. Assasins were trained not to feel anything, to be indifferent, but yet she managed to fail, because she could feel her skin getting hotter, especially when he whispered to her ear, his lips brushing against her skin. Runaan would definetly tell her to calm nerves down, but then again, he wasn't here anymore and... Rayla had to stop thinking about him. And prince's presence was calming, was more than she deserved, but still needed. That's why she put her hands on his, slightly brushing his thumb against his.  
"... Thank you, Callum." She knew that he wouldn't push her into talking or ask why her eyes were so teary. He just smiled and gently rested his head on her shoulder.   
"... No problem, Ray. Anything for you." If anyone asked Rayla that moment if she still didn't have any deeper feelings for prince, elf wasn't sure if she could make herself to lie.   
Not when he looked at her like this. 

"... General, with all respect I know that it's bothering you a lot, but..." Gren was cut off when Amaya signed a whole speech, with fire dancing in her eyes. Soldier sighed heavily, before he proposed to sit what they did. General seemed to be pretty upset and uptight and Gren wish he could make her change the mind before she would do something irresponsible.  
"... I know that you don't trust her because..."  
"Because she's an elf! And an assasin!"   
"I know, but she's a warrior too. You have heard Ezran. She is one of the best out there." Amaya rolled her eyes with annoyance, but patiently waited for Gren to finish.   
"Is it that bad that she is here to protect both Ezran and Callum? You know we have to get back to field soon and with only Corvus around it can be hard to keep an eye on both of princes. Especially since Ezran is occupied with his duties and Callum with magic. They are easy target here and we both know that." Amaya sighed and nodded in agreement, but still with fixed expression on her face.   
"... I didn't trust her on the beginning either. But then I trained with her. She is really good, better than most of our soldiers. Her reflexes are fast and she doesn't hesistate. And most important she really cares about Ezran and Callum."  
"Too much for me." Gren sent his general soft, but disapproving smile, almost like he was remonstrating a little kid.  
"She really likes him. And I know that Callum likes her too."  
"And that's the problem! I don't want him to like her!"  
"Why not?" Gren knitted his brows, not understanding what he was hearing, when Amaya sighed heavily, clearly worried at whole situation. Gren wondered if it was because of Harrow's murder, but General seemed to be even closer now with princes, acting almost like a second mother to them. Maybe that's why she kept acting so overprotective toward Callum and not letting Rayla out of her sight.   
"Because we have war going on. What if something bad happens to her? You said it yourself, she's a warrior. She will fight until very end. And... I don't want Callum to be hurt like this. To see someone he loves die again." General shifted on her chair when she crossed her eyes with Gren, with tired expression painted on her face.   
"I want him to stay safe, by Ezran's side, that's all."  
"Even if his feelings get hurt?"  
"He has to stay alive. For his brother and me. ... So, yes, even if his feelings get hurt." Amaya raised from her seat, followed by confused Gren.   
"General, please think about it for a little longer. You can't lock Callum out from the world. He has the soul of beloved Sarai. He will fight you if you try to stop him."  
"Just let them figure it out on their own, ok? And whatever it will be, just please try to be happy and at the same time protect them?" Amaya starred at him for few long seconds and Gren wasn't sure if she hadn't got mad with him, but then she raised corners of her lips in some kind of smile. And General almost never smiled.   
"Fine. I didn't know you cared so much for Callum's well-being. You're really good soldier and friend, Gren."  
"I learn from the best, General." Both warriors left the room, with their minds fixed on the ongoing war and keeping princes safe.   
Little did they know that soon enough they might have other worries.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been few days after they had come back to Katolis, after making a deal with King Florian. Xadia and Katolis warriors could finally catch a breath, after so many weeks of fights on the borders. However, Viren was still his best to get rest of human kingdoms to join his in the flight against Dragon Queen's land. Callum could only hope that there would be final strike when he could end both Viren and Claudia.   
Now when he was thinking about it, it seemed almost ridiculous that he had lost his closest friend to dark magic. He thought he would always love Claudia, but seeing her actions, ruthlessness and hunger for power made him realise he had only loved his own image of her. He hadn't realised who Claudia really had been all this time.  
Real daughter of Viren's.  
Thankfully, Soren had stayed and supported both of princes through it. Callum understood how hard it must have been for him, to stand against his own family and leave them, that's why seventeen years old tried to cheer warrior the best way he could. And this time he had decided to make a secret date for Soren and Gren.   
"... I don't think I'm the right person to help you, Callum." Rayla sighed, under pressure from his puppy eyes. Callum tried to convince her to help him out for last few hours, but without success. Rayla claimed she knew nothing about human customs and she was better sitting in her room, doing nothing. Callum could only guess that it was because of him and the reason she had been so anxious lately. He noticed her waiting for every letter from Xadia and reading them quickly, without paying any attention to the world, almost like some news could change her life. He started to even wonder if the letters weren't from her lover, because she was anticipating them so much. That thought made his heart ache, but Callum decided whatever case it was, he wanted to support her. After all, he couldn't expect her to fall in love with him, just because they were supposed to get married in few months.   
"...Hey, don't be so sad." She suddenly reached his side, with worry painted on her face. Callum still wasn't used to her wearing Katolis nobel women dresses, because it looked... strange on her. She was gorgeous, of course, with clothes fitting her slim body which made his heart more than once skip a beat , but it didn't feel like her. Rayla was really herself in moonshadow elf's outfit, not fancy dresses. However, when he had mentioned it once, she had told him not to worry about it. She had said she was about to become princess of Katolis and she had to respect their customs, but Callum had a feeling that it was connected more to fact that she was dying inside, away from her home and didn't want anything her to remind about it.   
" I will help you, ok? Just try to smile, for me... Please?" She raised corners of her lips and Callum nodded, because how possibly could he fail her when she was smiling like this.   
"Ok, let's go." He grabbed her hand and didn't let go, not even when they crossed their path with Amaya, who just sighed with disbelief, before they went seperate ways. 

"... Do you think they will like it?" Rayla titled her head, with curiosity mixed with confusion. She didn't understand why exactly Callum had chose this scenery for Soren and Gren's date, but she didn't complain. It felt nice, to be here, near fireplace, when it was so cold and windy outside. Elf still didn't get used to Katolis' winter, so different to Xadia's climate, that's why she kept wearing the warmest coats and still was chattering her teeth. Callum must have noticed it, because he quickly reached her side and pulled closer to the fire, where they set more candles and picnic basket for lovers.  
"You really hate winter, don't you?" He laughed quietly, seeing her, burrying her face in the scarf she had stolen from one of royal wardrobes. Rayla rolled her eyes, but wasn't really annoyed with boy, finding his worry about her rather adorable, especially when he adjusted collar of her coat, his cold fingers touching her neck.   
"Don't worry, spring is much better and warmer."   
"Besides, winter is perfect time to cuddle, you know." He probably didn't mean it in context of two of them, but still Rayla blushed, hiding her face deeper in the scarf.   
"Yeah, I know." She mumbled, watching Callum fixing the last small parts of decoration before he turned to her, with huge smile on his lips.   
"We're done. Let's hope they like it." Elf nodded, occupied with thought how it would be if they did the same thing as Soren and Gren.   
But it was impossible.  
Because it was just an arranged marriage.   
Rayla sighed heavily, when she followed Callum's steps outside the bothy. It was still snowing, making it almost impossible to walk on foot so that's why they decided to ride horses instead. Rayla got used to sitting on horseback and commending the animal so different to what she knew from Xadia and she actually enjoyed riding, especially if it meant spending more time with Callum.  
After bringing Saif back they started to spend more and more time together, doing just some regular activities, like watching Ezran's sword training, stealing jelly tarts or having fun in the snow with King. Rayla didn't want to admit it, but these moments were the best and she couldn't possibly imagine now not having Callum by her side. He didn't push her to talk, he was right there by her side and supported in silence and elf couldn't ask for more, especially during ongoing war. Rayla knew Callum was interested about the letters she was receiving and she wanted to tell him the truth, but then she remembered her first duty in Katolis.  
Protecting princes.  
The letters were almost always threats. Rebellion, united with some dark forces, wanted both Ezran and Callum dead. Dragon Queen's spies kept informing about situation, but it seemed like rebels wanted to send someone to Katolis to actually finish princes. And Rayla couldn't let it happen. That's why she kept it a secret, understanding that one move could mean an end of two people she loved a lot. Besides, she didn't want to make them fear even in own house, because as long as Rayla was around, nothing bad could happen.   
"Let's race." Callum smirked, when he pull his horse's reins.   
"You're so ready to lose, Ray?" Elf snorted, when she kicked Flicka's side, making mare to galop.   
"What are we fighting for?"   
"Oh you will see when I win!" Callum laughed when he overtook her. Rayla didn't waste a second when she galloped after him, floating through piles of snow, with one thought in her mind.   
Maybe winter wasn't that bad after all. 

Or maybe it was.   
When they reached the castle, they were both freezing because of the wind and still falling from the sky snow. What is more, the temperature had dropped so now Rayla was shivering, trying not to show it too much to not give Callum more satisfaction as he had won their race. Rayla wanted to blame it on the fact that it was hard to move around, with so much snow, but she knew she let him win just to see what he would want from her. Prince laughed, when he jumped from horse's back and turned to all snowed Rayla.   
"I guess I won."   
"Yeah, but don't let it get too much to your head." She mumbled, but cracked a small smile, especially when prince reached her side and flicked her hair from snow.   
"I will try my best, but I don't promise anything." He took her hand in his, as it was easier for them to walk to stables together. Rayla couldn't help but wonder what the looks Callum was giving her meant, but then reminded herself to focus on drying Flicka. After all, she did good, it wasn't mare's fault that her rider was too much focused on the prince to win that race.  
"Now what?"  
"Now, we're going to get changed, because you're soaked and I don't want you to get sick." Rayla tried to reason it that he was just worried he would catch a cold too, but... was it really only that? With her head in the clouds, elf followed prince's steps to the castle, wondering if her heart would ever stop beating so fast on his sight. 

Rayla brushed gently her hair before she took a quick look in the mirror. Her dress was drying so she decided to put on more comfortable clothes she had brought from Xadia. Familiar material under her skin and scent made her eyes teary, but then she heard knock at the door and turned to see tentative smile.  
"Can I come in?" Elf nodded and prince quickly made his way to the place she was standing.   
"Now, will you tell me what you have won in our contest?" Callum's smile widened when he reached for her hand. It seemed almost natural for them at this point, to simply have their fingers intertwined. However what Rayla didn't expect was that prince would lock her in tigh embrace.   
"My price is cuddling with you."  
"Wait, what?!" He didn't let her finish her thoughts when he pulled her closer to the fireplace that was bringing nice warmth to the whole room.   
"Come on, I can see you're still cold. We can just sit together in silence and warm each other up." His smile was contagious and Rayla found herself also smiling when she sat on the floor next to prince, with her hand still in his.   
"You're just looking for an excuse to sit here with me, aren't you?" She smirked and Callum nodded, starring at her with soft expression painted on handsome face. Rayla rarely saw him so on ease and not stressed, because usually he seemed dead serious and cold not only as a step-prince, but also a mage. He seemed to be burdened with responsibilities and that's why he tried his best not to show his feelings. But here, in her room, he somehow felt safe and he often searched her presence, even at night, which Rayla found slightly weird. After all, they were just... in an arranged marriage... right?  
"I underrated you." He smiled, when he drew closer to her, asking with his eyes if it was okay with her. Elf nodded, not being able to fully hide the blush that kept appearing on her cheeks, especialy when after few minutes of silence Callum's head started to fall on her shoulder.  
"... I can go if you're tired, you know." His voice was raspy and sleepy and Rayla had to remind herself that it was nothing. Callum was just her to-be husband and good friend, that's all. It wasn't like she could feel her whole body getting hotter every time he said such stuff in this voice.   
"No, stay. Please." He seemed to be content with her answer, when he slipped his arm under hers, now hugging elf tighly. Rayla sighed, feeling all her insides melting because of his touch, close presence and peace she felt when she watched his closed eyes and relaxed face. Moments like that reminded elf why she hadn't given up yet.   
Because she needed to protect Callum.   
And because she wanted to stay by his side forever.   
"...Ray..." Again, this voice would one day mean lose of innocence for Rayla, but for now she had to collect herself and act as natural as she could.  
"Yeah?"  
"... You like cuddling with me?"  
"... You ask sometimes really stupid questions, Callum." Her hand stroke his chocolate hair slightly when Rayla starred at prince's face.  
Her prince.  
"... I love it." She whispered, unsure if he had heard it, when she tightened grip on his hand.   
She really did love it.


	9. Chapter 9

Haera knew something was coming.   
She could sense it with whole her body, because once an assasin, always an assasin. She might be living in Katolis Palace for few months, almost doing nothing except from watching Rayla falling for her to-be husband and likewise and hanging out with her human lover, but she still could tell when strike was to happen.   
And it was soon.   
Haera didn't want to terrify anyone, though. Maybe she was wrong, maybe nothing was really happening and she was just going crazy.  
But one look at Rayla during today's dinner changed assasin's mind.  
Her companion kept glancing carefully at both princes eating meal with quite pleased expressions on their faces. Since their aunt had gone back to battle field, the atmosphere got slightly better, maybe because no one was trying to make Rayla actually leave. Haera wasn't sure why but the General seemed to hate elf the most, despite the fact that her nephew kept making those annoying puppy eyes that must have been obvious for everyone. Haera sighed heavily, focusing her attention back to the plate, before Rayla raised from her seat.  
"Who prepared the food?" She demanded to know from random servant who just strugged his shoulders.  
"Then go and find out." Something in her voice didn't make him question and instead man just ran to the palace's kitchen. Both princes starred at her for few seconds, unsure what to say, before Ezran finally spoke.  
"Are you ok, Rayla?" He seemed to be concerned for elf's well-being and Haera couldn't help but smile a little. Ezran was such a good king, way better than his father or other human rulers. If only they followed his steps...  
"Yes, everything, is fine, I'm... I have to get some fresh air." Rayla turned on her heel and quickly made way out of dining room, not paying to Callum running after her.   
"Leave her alone." Haera grabbed prince's arm, making him stop and stare at her with disbelief. She knew that he wanted to help, but Rayla... she had to face her worst fear.  
Need to protect princes from unknown danger.  
"I will talk with her."   
"But..."  
"Callum, believe me, right now it's not the time for you to have a conversation with her." Haera sounded somehow like their protectress, but she didn't mind. Rayla was overwhelmed with her emotions to princes and sense of duty, while Haera managed to keep her head cool. She smiled somehow sympathically at Callum, who still glanced at door behind which his fiancee disappeared. Haera realised that despite what some gossips were saying, Callum fell for Rayla too, even though he didn't want to admit it yet.   
"She's fine, it's just... something we assasins need to deal with."  
"Is there any danger, Haera?" Elf turned to face young king, who also reached her side, with serious expression on his still childish face. Haera wondered how he would act if he hadn't become a king in such young age. Would he be like Callum, also reserved and secret or would he be this ball of joy that once he used to be?  
"... I hope not, King Ezran."   
"I hope not."

Rayla wasn't just mad.   
No, she was actually furious.   
She kicked Flicka's side, making mare to gallop through piles of Februrary's snow. Rayla had to get away from castle, to gather her thoughts and find out if it was true.  
If there was assasination planned.  
She had had this feeling for a long time, but now when General Amaya or Corvus weren't there... Rayla felt unsure. Of course, Gren and Soren were great warriors, without a doubt, but Rayla knew that if elf rebellion was involved in that plan, no one could really stand a chance against them.   
At least not humans.  
Rayla only hoped that no moonshadow assasin had joined rebellion's side, because she couldn't imagine killing her... family. They were trained together, they celebrated victories and healed each other. They were unity and now thought that she would have to kill one of them to save princes was... terrifying.  
But she would do it if she had to.  
Rayla knew that anyone who would even try to lay their finger on either Callum or Ezran would face her anger and she would show no mercy. It wasn't because she was ruthless, no.   
She had to protect her family.  
It was amuzing to think that only few months ago she had hated the thought of stay in Katolis. Now, she was deeply loyal to princes, especially they one she had fallen for.  
Assasin sighed, thinking how ease target she had become because of her feelings toward Callum. She knew that whole castle was talking about it, so rebellion must have probably realised too that it wasn't just an arranged marriage, at least not for Rayla.   
She really loved Callum.  
As the time had passed, they got closer and closer together to the point that they started to sleep together, cuddled by the fireplace either in his or her room. It felt good, to hold or be held by prince and just breathe and feel somehow...loved. They didn't really talk about it, but Rayla knew that Callum feelings had also changed. He was more open toward her and searched for her presence and touch. Rayla hoped it wasn't just because he was lonely, but because he loved her.  
Oh, how she wanted him to love her the same way she did.  
"Ray!" His voice was hoarse, probably because he had been shouting for some time in this cold weather. Rayla made Flicka slow down so Callum could reach her side on his horse.  
"Are you ok?" He quickly scanned her face with beautiful emerald eyes, cupping girl's cheeks in his frozen hands. Elf noticed that prince didn't really bother to dress accurately for the weather and was only in light coat, with no gloves or scarf.   
"Yes, but you won't be when I leave you here to freeze to death! What were you thinking, running out like that?" She quickly took her scarf off and wrapped around his neck, with worried expression on her face. She knew that humans were weaker than elves and got sick more easily and she couldn't imagine now worrying at Callum being sick. Prince just smiled in response, not bothered with her outburst of anger.   
"I needed to make sure you were ok."  
"But you could dress up first!"   
"Ray, I couldn't possibly waste any minute, knowing you were somewhere, alone with your thoughts." Rayla could feel her cheeks getting red, especially when Callum leaned on and kissed her gently in cheek.  
"I'm here for you, Ray. You can trust me." Elf sighed heavily, when she nodded.   
"I know, Callum. I know." Their hands intertwined making teenagers smile. It felt good, to have him by her side and count on his support, but Rayla knew that she couldn't risk his life. So she decided to stay silent for some time, knowing Callum wouldn't push the topic.   
"I will tell you when I'm sure of it, ok? Now, let's get you back to castle before you freeze to the death. Stupid human."  
"Your stupid human." Callum corrected elf who sighed dreamingly.  
"...Yes, my stupid human." 

"Hey, I'm fine, Ray, really..."  
"You sit here until I allow you to move. Understood?" Elf gave him a warning look that made Callum crack a smile. He had been forced to sit by fireplace wrapped in numerous blankets, drinking hot tea, while listening to Rayla complaining about his lack of brain. He knew that she wasn't really that mad, when she kept walking around the room and babbling about how stupid humans can be. Prince finally used the moment when she reached his side, when he grabbed her hand, pulling elf to fall right into his arms.  
"Callum, I'm not finished!"   
"That's fine, I'm listening, I just needed your warmth to, you know, unfreeze myself." Both of them knew it was a lie, but it worked, because Rayla gave up and just sat next to him, embraced in mage's arms. It felt good, to hold her and just feel her heartbeat, but after few months it started to get annoying that he kept pretending that it was still... an arranged marriage, when in fact he had feelings for Rayla for such long time.   
But how could he possibly show her that?  
"Why are you starring at me like that?" Rayla knit her brows under his observant look.   
He could do it.  
It wasn't like it would be the first time he would...  
"Callum, you are really pale, are you..." Mage didn't let Rayla finish when he quickly leaned closer and pressed his lips against elf's. Callum wasn't sure if it was best idea, maybe after he should have asked Rayla first if it was fine with her, or maybe she didn't want it and...   
The train of his thoughts was stopped when Rayla finally returned his kiss, gently cupping prince's face. Callum hadn't realised before how much he had wanted to do it until he tried. Now, knowing how kissing Rayla felt he was... overwhelmed.   
He just wanted to keep on doing it forever.  
However, they finally had to part to catch their breaths, unsteady and quick, with hearts pounding fast. Callum wasn't sure if Rayla felt the same way about it as he did and was about to ask her, when elf suprised him by gently pressing her lips again against his.   
Callum was lost.   
Her touch... her lips... the kiss...   
Rayla started to become his true weakness, but mage didn't really mind it.  
Not when she kissed him like this, making his whole body shiver in excitement.   
"... I thought you would never do it." Rayla admitted, whispering into his lips, when she rested her forehead against his. It should feel weird, to kiss someone he wasn't supposed to fall in love with, but in fact, Callum had never felt more... complete. It was almost like he had been waiting all his life for her to come.   
They were meant to be together, just like Dragon Queen and Ezran had said.  
How dumb was of Callum to wait for so long to realise it.   
"I'm sorry it took me so long." Callum smiled sheepishly, when he brushed gently elf's cheek. Heavens, she was beautiful, absolutely stunning, taking his every breath away. Callum knew that in times of ongoing war their relationship was in danger and could also possibly mean their lifes in jeopardy. They could be easily used against each other as bait, but that moment he didn't want to think about it.   
After all, he finally kissed her.   
And he finally admitted to his feelings.   
"... I love you, Ray." Her skin smelled like lavender while lips tasted like that moonberry fruit, that Callum disliked so much. Somehow, this time that taste reminded him later about these kisses they shared by the fireplace, finally feeling safe and sound.   
And loved.  
Callum finally felt like he belonged to someone. Someone who loved him and was ready to sacrifice everything for him.   
Same as he would for her.   
"... I love you too, Callum." Her hand rested on his chest, above prince's heart, whose lips gently touched Rayla's lips, forehead, cheeks and jaw. It was overwhelming, kissing her and soon enough both of them got too focused and involved in each other's touch to notice the shadow dancing on the window in the soft moonlight...


	10. Chapter 10

What was going on?  
Ezran knit his brows in slight confusion, when he watched his older brother grinning widely at elf assasin, who rolled her eyes in response, in somehow playful matter. They were in the middle of battle campaign discussion, everyone focused on maps and letters that were laying on the table, but mage and Rayla were just... starring at each other.  
Oh, of course.  
Ezran knew for a long time Rayla liked Callum more than she wanted to admit to, but step prince was rather... blind to her affection and just kept telling everyone around that "it's just an arranged marriage, Rayla is my friend" thing that annoyed king of Katolis so much. Even though Ezran had very little experience in love interests, he could tell that his brother was head over heels for elf and just didn't want to admit it for unknown reason. But now... they seemed like... they got closer.  
"Ugh." Ezran unconciosuly twisted his face, imagining how close Callum and Rayla might have got. King was pretty sure this image would now hunt his mind forever, keeping awake at night, torturing to see two of them...  
"King Ezran, is everything alright?" Twelve years old focused his eyes on his left to meet concerned look of Opeli's, who happened to be one of his most loyal advisors. Ezran valued all her observations and time woman spent helping him rule Katolis. She seemed so devoted to her work and Ezran wondered sometimes if the loss of someone she loved had made her so... focused on saving the kingdom or was it just loyality.   
"Yes, yes, I'm just..." How to explain whole table of noble men that you are imagining your brother and to-be sister in law making out? Ezran sighed, feeling again, overwhelmed with role he had to follow. Maybe it would have been better if Callum had become a king and Ezran would have got a chance to just grow up... But then again, watching mage starring with such loving eyes at Rayla... Ezran knew he would do anything to make both of them happy, even if it meant himself struggling and not knowing what to do.  
"Maybe you need a break." Corvus suggested and Ezran willingly nodded his head, feeling his stomach twist in hunger. It was high time he ate some freshly baked jelly tarts and maybe asked Callum if his suspicions were true.   
"I believe so. We can go back to this topic right after we all rest for a little bit." Rest of councilmen and envoys nodded in agreement, when they raised from their seats. Callum and Rayla followed their steps, quickly reaching Ezran's side.  
" You look quite pale, Ez, are you sure you're ok?" Young king nodded, not being able to stop himself from grinning especially when he noticed how Callum's hands slightly brushed Rayla's before they quickly pulled away.   
Oh, they were in love LOVE.   
"How about you guys?" The couple looked at each other and Ezran couldn't help but notice small blush appearing on Rayla's cheeks, who starred at Callum for second before she quickly turned her attention back to the king.   
"I-We I guess we're ok. Despite Viren and Claudia still being on the loose." King of Katolis sighed heavily, knowing perfectly well what she was talking about. Even though, the palace was highly protected and there was almost no chance any of the mages would get in, Ezran still was worried and hoped the spies would find soon runaways. The safety of both nations of Katolis and Xadia was on stake and Ezran didn't want to keep his forces fighting against dark magic forever. They deserved to finally live in peace, together hand in hand with Dragon Queen's subjects.   
"We will find them soon. Promise."  
"I wish I could do something to help." Rayla sighed heavily and Ezran nodded in understanding, noticing with corner of his eye Callum's face falling. Moonshadow elf, despite what she kept repeating, still felt foreign in palace and Ezran knew she was born to fight, especially now when future of her country was in danger. She was an extremely loyal warrior, who now was stuck in gold cage, not being able to help in any way Dragon Queen's forces or even Ezran's secret intelligence. She must have felt... useless.  
"You are doing already enough, Rayla. You are helping us target Viren's forces and elves' rebellion." Assasin still didn't seem to be convinced, when she lowered her head slightly. Ezran knew that if it was up to him, he would allow her to do what she wished to, but it wasn't so easy. Now, she was almost a Katolis princess and needed to be protected and treated like one, which meant she couldn't just go on secret mission or on the battle field. Her and Callum's marriage was supposed to assure rest of human kingdoms that peace between Xadia and Katolis was possible. They were an example of unity and now seperating them would downgrade the importance of that ally.   
"Besides... you and Callum have wedding coming soon." The couple blushed again, making Ezran smirk in satisfaction. Oh, now he would have so much fun teasing these two, finally something more exiciting than tracking Viren's old ass or watching out from assasins...  
"I think we should talk about details soon, because..."  
"Actually, Ez... we've been thinking and..."  
"We believe we should wait." Ezran knit his brows in confusion, not really being able to see what the couple meant. Wait? But...  
"But you are already all over each other, so why to wait?" The same they were just blushing wouldn't be misunderstatement, because Callum's cheeks were bright red like wine, same as Rayla's, whose skin got deeply purple.   
"I-We... aren't a-all over each other..." Callum opposed weakly, but he couldn't even convince himself it wasn't the truth, especially when his hand brushed elf's again, making her flinch slightly.  
"Whatever you say, big brother." Ezran smirked, pleased that he managed to get them confess their feelings, even though they said nothing. Seeing them, reacting like this, only assured king in his suspicions.  
Callum and Rayla were in love.  
"We just want to first bring peace to our world. To find Viren and defear him. That's all that matters now." Rayla was still slightly blushing, but her voice was steady and filled with confidence that made Ezran think again how easier it would be if elf could just stay in Dragon Guard or work for secret intelligence. Then maybe with her abilities and strenght, tracking Viren wouldn't take so much time. But then again, Callum wouldn't be smiling so softly like he was now, watching Rayla with complete awe.   
"... Sounds logical to me, but then again... you already act like married couple so..." Ezran quickly drifted away, with smirk dancing on his lips and mind completely immune to Callum's words.   
Oh, it would be so much fun from now on. 

"... You really want to go out there and find Viren?" His voice was quiet, almost uncertain, which caught Rayla's attention. They were back in her room, enjoying in silence each other's presence when Callum was reading some mages' books and Rayla was going through her correspondence from Dragon Queen's battle field envoys. Elf turned around to face prince, who had his eyes fixed on paper in front of him, but not really reading it, with shaking fingers clenched on sheet. He seemed to be so... moved and Rayla wondered if he was just scared to be on his own or he really... was worried about her.   
"... I wish I could." Rayla knew that honesty was key part of their relation, so she decided to keep it that way. They trusted each other completely so there was no point in lying anyway, because he would know if she did.   
He always knew, because he understood her so well.  
No words were needed between two of them.   
"... He... is an evil man and needs to be taken down, same as Claudia." She knew that topic of girl was still quite sensitive to Callum, who once used to love dark mage. Rayla sometimes caught herself thinking if it still wasn't the case, with all the efforts Callum was putting in trying to track her down. Maybe he was just hoping that after he would find her, then he would be able to convince her to change...   
And then would leave Rayla.  
"... I know you love... her, but..."  
"I don't." Elf blinked in suprise, hearing confidence in his voice, when prince raised his emerald eyes to look at her.   
"I love you, Ray and only you. You matter to me the most, together with Ezran and ... I don't want to let you go, but seeing you so... hurt... I don't want to you feel like that." His hand brushed her cheek and Rayla unconciosuly leaned closer to the familiar touch.   
He loved her.  
And she loved him.   
So why did it feel so hard to accept and live with?  
"... I love you too, Callum. But it's just... I know what this man did to... my master. My parents." Rayla closed her eyes, trying not to remind herself those harmful memories.  
It was over anyway.   
They were dead.   
Her parents and by now probably Runaan too... and it was all because of Viren and Aavaros.   
"... He... killed them. When he tried to steal Dragon Prince's egg." Her voice trembled so she took a deep breath and then opened her eyes to meet soft emerald eyes, starring at her observantly.  
"... I don't seek for revenge, but... he robbed me from everything I had. And you." Her forehead touched his and Rayla cupped prince's face gently, trying to ignore the tears that kept coming into her eyes.   
It was too late.  
She couldn't do anything.   
Maybe except from one thing.  
"... So that's why I want to find him and kill, once and for all. But... I can't leave you. You and Ezran. I promised myself that I would protect you until my last breath and I never break my promises." Elf managed to smile, with her lips almost on hers. It was truth. If she could, she would go after Viren and end his life, but protecting princes was now her most important mission and she would never let it go. Elf pressed gently her lips against Callum's, who quickly deepened the kiss, making Rayla's insides melt.   
It wasn't one of these passionate kisses they had shared before, late at night, when they couldn't help themselves. It was more filled with despair, fear, but also... pure love and affection.   
It was reassurence that he understood.   
And also that they were here together.  
And even Viren couldn't destroy it.   
"... I will never leave you, Callum. I promise." Rayla whispered in soft lips of prince of Katolis, who allowed her for next few minutes to just to kiss gently his face and stroke his chocolate hair and... stay by his side.   
Because that was Rayla's mission and goal in life.  
To be there for him and protect at all cost. 

Haera felt shiver going down her spine when she quickly turned around. It was late at night, with only owls and other night creatures awake plus moonshadow assasin, who watched her territory observantly. She had got another few letters, mentioning planned assasination on princes of Katolis, but still was reluctant to inform either Rayla or councilmen. Maybe it were just death threats, sounding really serious, but only threats. Haera knew how much depended on peace within palace's walls and she couldn't just say that...  
That movement was quick, faster than assasin had expected. The figure seemed to be quite small, maybe around elf's height, with hood deep on their head. From the distance Haera couldn't tell the gender or race, but she again she felt shiver down her spine, warning elf that something was happening.   
There was no time to wait.   
Noiselessly, she jumped off the roof, hearing another faster gust of wind.   
They were coming.   
Assasin ran down the corridors. with heart pouncing fast when she tried her best not to panic.   
She was prepared for this.   
She knew how to get them away safely.   
She had enough time to...  
Haera turned around on the sound of metal falling on the floor just to see...   
Guard getting murdered.   
Silently.   
"You will fail, elf!" She somehow knew the voice, so familiar, but yet...   
"It's too late, they are already right there, at king's chambers..." She didn't listen nor turned around, when she ran as fast as she could, with blades in her hands and heart beating crazy, because...  
It couldn't be too late.   
She had to get there and save them.  
She still could do it... 

"Haera, what are you..." The assasin didn't listen, when she shut the door loudly, making sleeping Rayla open her eyes in suprise and quickly jump on her feet. Callum was impressed as always with reflex of his lover who just starred at her teammate with questioning look.   
"Rayla, the secret door. Now." It didn't take elf even a second to grab her swords from the floor and Callum's hand when she headed quickly to the bookshelf were Callum kept all his books about magic. Before prince managed to react and say anything, Rayla knocked in one of loose bricks, making bookshelf turn around to show...  
"A tunnel?" Prince blinked in suprise, but didn't have enough time to say anything more when Rayla pushed him into, herself still staying in the room, with blades in hands.   
What was going on?   
Why was Haera was... pale and... why was Rayla...  
Oh.  
The assasination.   
They were here.   
"Go down it, Soren and Gren probably will be there."   
"...But what about y-you... Ray... you don't..." She interrupted him by pressing quickly her lips against his, before they splitted out, with tears dancing in elf's eyes.   
She wasn't doing it.  
She couldn't.  
She...  
"No, no, Ray you can't..." He didn't have a chance to finish when the wall turned around, leaving prince alone, in gloomy tunnel, on the other side of the room where intense fight just broke out...

"Callum, you're ok!" Ezran quickly examined his brother's face, before the obvious realisation hit him. Callum didn't meet his eyes, just starred blankly at floor, trying not to cry.   
She was still there.  
Why didn't she follow him?  
Why did she leave him?   
Why did she break her promise?  
"Rayla... she..."  
"There is no time." Soren and Gren listened to the sounds outside the door they were standing in front, before they turned their attention back to princes, both with anxious expressions on their faces. Usually, knights keep their emotions under control, but now they seemed to be just terrified as princes, especially Ezran, who shook a little, probably remembering the last time they had ended up in these corridors.  
When their father had been murdered.   
"We need to go, it's matter of time before they find this tunnel."  
"But Rayla... she..." Callum felt Gren's strong grip on his shoulder and raised emerald eyes to watch strawberry ginger boy sigh heavily.  
Of course.  
He knew all along about this.   
She planned it all.   
She knew it would happen.   
"Callum, I know it's hard but... we really need to go. If you want to save yourself and Ezran."  
What about her?  
Didn't she deserve being saved too?  
How could Callum leave her, knowing she was out there, facing numerous opponents and he was just here, useless as always?  
"But I could help her, I'm mage and I..."   
"Callum, just come with us. We need you to get us safely to Dragon Queen's land fast." Soren's expression was empathetic and yet steady when he grabbed Ezran's hand, assuring young king he was there, ready to die for him and Callum, who could feeling his stomach twisting.  
He knew it too.   
They all planned it.  
They listened to her, knowing that it was the best plan.   
But never took his feelings into account.   
"Rayla... she isn't alone. Haera, guards... they need to stay to let us get away."   
Like cowards.  
Again.   
He did nothing, just kept running away.   
"Callum, please just... do what she asked you to do." Prince could feel tears running down his cheeks, but didn't care.   
He was leaving her.  
Just after they promised to never break apart.  
She was sacrifing herself so his coward ass could live.   
"... They will pay for it." He whispered to himself, when quickly followed Soren and Gren's way to another corridor where they hoped to catch their flight to Xadia...


	11. Chapter 11

Had few weeks passed or maybe few months? Callum didn't know nor cared. The war was still ongoing, but now it was more like trying to catch mouse into a trap. Impossible without cheese.  
Callum wanted to become bait. To do something,anything, even if it would mean seeing Viren and Claudia again just to... forget.  
Because he couldn't handle this pain.   
When he had lost his mother, of course he had hurt. He grieved until this day for her loss and partly blamed Viren for this. Then assasination of his step-father, King Harrow... Callum had been again in pain, unsure if he would ever feel fully alive.  
And then she had come.  
Her pure heart, loyality and devotion... actually everything she represented made him feel so blessed and alive. He would spend rest of his days with beautiful, intelligent woman by his side, ready to serve as advisor and his best friend.   
And then she had been taken away from him.   
Shortly after Dragon Queen had managed to calm situation in Xadia, Callum and Ezran had come back home just to find it... in peace. Nothing was missing, everyone seemed to be just startled, especially with quick disappearance of princes, but except from that everything seemed fine. The elves' rebellion was hoped to be soon destroyed so King of Katolis could finally feel at ease at his own home. Dragon Queen doubted whether they would try to hurt them again, but still sent best of her warriors to protect Ezran, who had to keep an eye on his land and his people. Callum was proud of his baby brother because twelve years old seemed to be actually mature and handled his post very well, despite circumstances.  
What couldn't be said about mage.  
He had searched all woods of Katolis for days before Soren and Gren found him, half dead, on the track to Duren. They convinced him to come back home and wait there for return of Rayla and Haera.   
But it never happened.   
It had been exactly four months.   
Four months he hadn't seen her.  
He hadn't hugged her.  
Hadn't kissed her.   
"... Your Majesty..." Every noble men gathered around the table turned their attention to the skywing elf who stood at the door, with indifferent expression on his face. The meeting had been going on for few hours and Callum really hoped that there would be possible chance of getting a break from all these plans and talks that still had got them nowehere close to Viren. Dragon Queen nodded, allowing elf to walk in, visibly limping. Callum wondered what could possibly happen to someone who had power of sky in his hands, but decided not to dwell on that topic.   
"... You have a visitor."  
"Tell them to wait."  
"... Y-your M-majesty... it is not regular visitor." Why did this elf become so pale on his face? Was there a danger they weren't aware of? Queen Aanya clenched her fingers on the bow whereas Fareeda looked cautiously at elf. The men at the table seemed to be slightly more on ease, but maybe it was just a fake impression.   
"Who is it then?" Dragon Queen titled her head slightly, before crossing her eyes quickly with Ezran.   
"Let them in." Xadia's ruler ordered and the door opened showing at the entrance... 

"Who are these humans? Does any of you know?" The nobelty at the table looked at each other, but no one really had a clue who lanky, tall man and his female partner with face hidden behing black veil were. They for sure must have been from human kingdoms, judging by their clothing, but Callum had never seen any of representants of other kingdoms wearing such outfits.   
"I'm Prince Caleb, the only son of Queen Hestia, protector of Sacred Land." His voice was stern, even cold, when he starred carefully with dark brown eyes at people gathered in the room with serious expression on his face. Callum wondered how could possibly no one ever heard about that land and their rulers, but then he noticed Dragon Queen's reaction.  
"... Y-you're Hestia's son?" Man nodded, when he stepped forward, with his companion by his side. Their moves seemed to be in sync, almost like they were unity when they kneeled in front of Dragon Queen.   
"Yes, Queen Zubeia."   
"... I am suprised to see you here." Xadia's ruler finally said, allowing couple to stand up. The prince still seemed to be tensed, but female next to him looked around with curiosty shining in liliac eyes.  
Liliac eyes.  
Liliac.  
"And this is..." Caleb must have realised he hadn't introduced his partner yet, because he grabbed her hand in manner that left no place for speculations,   
"This is my partner, Princess Kaeda." The female bowed deeply again, before she moved back to stand next to Prince Caleb, who sent her reassuring look.   
"Your Majesty..." Dragon Queen's attention turned to one of her advisors who kept glancing at new comers with worried expression on his face.  
"I believe that humans should not hide their faces in this room, so you should..."  
"Oh, of course, I will take it." Princess Kaeda didn't wait for an order and quickly unwrapped the veil, to show... 

"You are shitting me." Saif, the commander of united human armies, was the first one to speak when they all starred with disbelief at the princess, who backed up a step, with caution painted on her face. Callum could feel his head spinning, heart beating like crazy and was just about to stand up, but someone's strong arm stopped him from moving.   
"Wait." It wasn't a request, more like order, but unwillingly Callum listened to Gren, who still had his hand on mage's shoulder, probably just in case. Prince Caleb shot everyone somehow offended look, before he turned his attention back to Dragon Queen.   
"I believe we have more crucial issues to worry about than human being in relationship with elf."  
"BEING IN WHAT?!" This time it was Soren, who coughed, trying to catch his breath in shock. Callum, on the other hand, wasn't even sure if he was still breathing, especially when suddenly Zym walked into the room and immediately headed to the very person everyone was talking about. Dragon Prince at first sniffed girl's clothing before zipped in excitement, allowing her to stroke his scales in gentle manner.   
"... I don't think we've met before, have we, little guy?" Her quiet laugh sounded in the silent room when Zym licked pale face.   
"... Zym, son, come here." Dragon unwillingly left girl's side and headed to his mother who starred deeply at Princess Kaeda who was...  
"... You don't remember my son, Rayla?"   
"Rayla? Oh, so that's your real name." Caleb exchanged with elf meaningful look before he sighed heavily.  
"... Her real name?" Ezran knit his brows in confusion, when he raised from his seat.  
"What do you mean real? Why did you call her Kaeda? Who are you and what did you do to her?!"  
"He's my friend!" Elf quickly stood between Ezran and Caleb, looking at King of Katolis carefully.  
"He's my friend. He saved me."  
"He saved me." She repeated, clenching her fist when looking fiercely at Dragon Queen.   
"I know that you don't trust him nor me, but you have to. Sacred Land is now being destroyed and without your help... it will disappear. And we both know what that would mean for Xadia." Dragon Queen didn't answer, instead looked back at Caleb.   
" You will go through sunfire elves trial to see whether you have pure heart. You appearing here with her... you are risking more than just your life. You are puttinng your whole nation in danger for your mistakes, Prince Caleb."  
"My mistake?" His voice was sharp and he was shaking slightly, but after a deep breath calmed down enough to speak again.  
"My only mistake was to wait for so long to see the things he had done to her. That was my only mistake. I came here, because I know she is one of the most powerful warriosr and battle strategists, not to mention my siblings are safe and alive thanks to her. Kaeda... I know she belongs back here and I wanted to bring her home so she could help finish this war. To stop Viren and his sick daughter. We promised to do it so our people live."   
"... Kaeda... she doesn't remember..."  
"I don't." Elf agreed, brushing long dark chocolate hair of her face when she starred sternly at Dragon Queen.   
"But I do know that I served you. I and my parents and my master and my... friends. People who now fuel Viren's energy. I know we served you."  
"And I know for sure, despite not remembering you or Dragon Prince, that I have been here. Many times. I remember that final strike one of the battles took place here. I remember... serving you as Dragon Guard before... something happened. I don't know what it was, but if I did anything that made you doubt my trust, I beg you for my forgiveness. I have come all the way here, from Sacred Land, because I survived. And I want these people to survive too. All I am asking you is to listen Prince Caleb and help him. After that, I... can go through trials you have mentioned." Her breath was sharp as she said it all on one breath, not noticing Callum or anyone else. Only after she finally finished, her hand slipped into Prince Caleb's, making Callum heart stop beating.   
This couldn't be really happening.  
"... Rayla... I mean, Princess Kaeda... how come can you not remember?" Callum for once was thankful for Opheli's bluntness, which made elf blink in disbelief.  
"I..."  
"It is not something we should discuss in public." Prince Caleb cut her off before turned his attention to Dragon Queen.   
"If I could talk with you, Your Majesty in private for a minute." Dragoness seemed to take her time to give an answer, but finally raised from her seat.   
"Fine, you have a minute before I order to punish you for kidnapping my Dragon Guard."  
"Oh and one more thing."  
"Prince Callum and King Ezran will assist me during this talk."

"I... didn't know at first that who they were and how they came. Usually, we don't have many outsiders because of the... border. We keep our land protected and under control so we didn't expect someone like them would actually get in. We of course have heard about the war and mages but... never thought they knew we existed." Prince Caleb kept his posture straight when he walked slowly in the circle, gathering his thoughts. Callum wished nothing but to push him off the tower and let man fall thousands of feet down before he would eventually fall and crash his back, but instead had to sit and listen to his lies.   
"They quickly gained trust of my sister, Freya, now the ruler of Sacred Land since... my mother disappeared. It wasn't tough, though, since Claudia... she seemed to somehow fall for my sister and vice versa. That's why she allowed them to stay at the palace and eventually overthrow her."  
"Sacred Land... we have sources of all primal energy." Callum gasped in disbelief and saw in the corner of his eye that it was the same reaction of his younger brother.  
"We... as humans get to born with access to one, occassionally few sources of energy. I for example mastered stars, sun and moon. My sister only managed to control sky and ocean arcanum, but my mother..."  
"Hestia was indeed powerful. More than I believed she would be." Dragon Queen huffed, before she looked at Prince Caleb again.  
"But I still need to hear what happened to the Dragon Guard."  
"Viren and Claudia brought them to Sacred Land. They claimed that... they had to keep an eye on Kaeda and... other female elf. Soon enough, Claudia had my sister wrapped around her finger and... she mind controlled her. She keeps doing this. This is how Viren is starting to possess more and more energy from our sources. Because Freya orders and they just... get it."  
"One day I heard yell and decided to check Viren's room to see... Kaeda... and other elf...."  
"... He had been trying to take their magic from them. There was blood everywhere and... I am not sure how did even Kaeda survived. With help of my younger siblings, I managed to convince Freya when she wasn't under Claudia's control, to give us Kaeda and other elf as... dead bodies. My sister, despite not controlling all arcanums, was a powerful mage and used it for once to make Claudia choose. Either Kaeda and that elf would live or Viren and Claudia would be gone from Sacred Place. From what I saw, the mage was... sick, almost dying so they needed our magic. So they agreed,"  
"When we finally healed Kaeda, first thing we noticed is that she didn't remember anything except from Viren, Claudia and stay at our palace. She didn't even know her name. But soon enough we figured together that she was a Dragon Guard and that she needed to come here. To tell you what Viren was doing and how he had been growing in strenght. Meanwhile, Claudia must have realised what happened and decided to... kill us. All of us, except from Freya. So we had to run away. I left my home, my people, my sister in hands of devil and travelled all the way here with Kaeda because I am sure she knows how to defeat Viren. And... I don't know if she has memory loss because of the pain they gave her or because other reason, but..."  
"You have to trust her. She... saw something and she is aware what can destroy Viren. She is our only hope for peace."  
"... You sound sincere, but still... we need to be sure." Dragon Queen raised from her seat before she shot Ezran and Callum somehow comforting look.  
"For now, you will be under survillaince, Prince Caleb. It's for our own safety, but..."  
"I would like to thank you for bringing my Dragon Guard back. You probably have no idea how crucial figure in this war she is."  
" Then tell me."  
"Rayla is a fiancee of Prince Callum, brother of King Ezran, ruler of Katolis Kingdom."   
"And we would like you to call that from now on."   
"And keep your distance until we decide differently."


	12. Chapter 12

Kaeda felt like a fish out of the water, when she walked around the room, impatiently waiting for prince Caleb to come back. Everything seemed so different, so foreign, so weird and she could feel herself tensing when someone reached her side.   
"How long will it take?!" She snapped, without thinking, when door opened with swift movement and Dragon Queen walked out and then her companion, who then was...   
"What are you doing? Why are you cuffing him?!" She was stopped by someone's strong hands, but she couldn't help it when she pushed them away, with anger dancing in her eyes, when she turned her attention to Dragon Queen, who watched her indifferently.   
"Why are you doing this to him, he told you the truth!"   
"For safety, princess." Dragon Queen ordered guards to walk Caleb away, which resulted in Rayla fighting with the warriors. She knew how crazy she looked and that supposingly she should feel save in her 'home', but this palace wasn't her oasis anymore.   
Only around Caleb she could feel alive.   
"Leave him!"   
"Princess, we have order and..."  
"I am not a princess!" Short cry of anger left Kaeda's mouth when she starred at both guards and Dragon Queen with anger and tears dancing in her eyes. Caleb seemed to also be fighting with himself, when he shot her pained look, which broke elf's heart into million pieces.   
"Please, let him go! He is my friend!" The desperance in her voice and fact that she was holding subconsciously dagger in her hand made Dragon Queen reconsidered her order, because guards finally let Caleb go. Rayla rushed to his side, with worry painted on her face, but prince seemed to fine, with no visible physical bruises. She watched him carefully, before embracing short hug and finally breathing freely.   
Because she was safe.   
They were safe.   
"Princess." She unwillingly moved away from her companion to face Dragon Queen, whose expression was indifferent as she watched elf.   
"Your... friend will still have to go through sun elves' trial to test his purity." Kaeda nodded in agreement, finally noticing two other people that had left the room together with Dragon Queen. One of them seemed to be just a child, but by the way he spoke, moved and dressed she assumed he must be the ruler of Katolis, infamous land where this damn mage originated from.   
And there he was.   
Kaeda couldn't put her finger onto why she suddenly felt her insides twist as she starred deeply into emerald eyes, filled with indifference and annoyance.   
Almost like he resented her.   
"... Princess, this is King Ezran of Katolis and his brother, Great Mage, Callum." Kaeda bowed deeply, suddenly ashamed of her childish behaviour. They for sure had more worries than bothering themselves with simple warrior as she and her mood bursts.   
"Forgive me, Queen and King Ezran, for my uncontrolled burst of anger." Dragon Queen nodded in agreement whereas young king cracked small smile.   
"... I have to admit, you never apologised for this before." King Ezran giggled and Kaeda couldn't help, but also smile.   
"I must have been a real pain for you, then, King Ezran."  
"Oh, not really. And please, just call me Ezran." Twelve years old boy smiled warmly at her, making Kaeda wonder how did they meet and why did she feel so ease with him.   
"I really shouldn't, you're the king and I'm..."  
"Princess." Kaeda shot Caleb shocked expression when she watched him slowly nod his head. She could clearly tell he wasn't happy with that and she started to wonder what was the reason, apart from the fact that Sacred Land didn't have best relations with Xadia.   
"I'm n-not a princess, Caleb. I'm a warrior plus Xadia only has prince..."  
"You aren't Xadia's princess, but Katolis."  
"You are Rayla, princess of Katolis and to-be wife of Great Mage."

It hurt to see her and know that he didn't mean anything to her. But what was worse was to hear that...  
"It... must be a mistake." Elf blinked few times, looking at her companion for the support when he just shrugged her shoulders. Then her liliac eyes moved to Dragon Queen, Ezran and finally to him, making Callum's heart skip a beat, because after all this time she was still Rayla.   
Woman he loved more than anything on this world.   
"I... am a warrior, Dragon Guard warrior and I would never... get engaged. I know, I couldn't! I was born to fight and not to be a p...princess." Her confused look hurt Callum more than he wanted admit, when he cleared his throat, wanting this to end as fast as he could. That's why he reached elf's side and looked straight into liliac eyes, trying his best not to cry, because there she was, his Rayla and he couldn't say anything expect...   
"Don't worry about this, it was just an arranged marriage. Nothing else." And with these words hanging in the air, he left the room, with single tear roling down his cheek. 

"Why did you say that?"   
"Why shouldn't I?" Callum didn't bother to raise his eyes when he heard Ezran pattering all around his room, where tons of letters and books laid on the floor. He had spent every single minute of last few four months to find her and then... Mage pressed his stylus harder to the paper, making small dot of ink on it. He sighed heavily, before throwing the whole script away. It couldn't look messy like this, he had to focus harder and make it work.   
"Because this is not true! Don't lie to me, Callum, we both know that you love her and..."  
"And she doesn't love me!" Numerous stylus and paper scrolls rolled down the desk when Callum breathed heavy, with his hands pressed on the hard surface. The ink box overturned and wetted some of his most precious books, but prince didn't care anymore.   
Nothing mattered anymore.   
"... Medics say they will try their best to help her regain the memory." Ezran finally spoke with stern voice as he collected stuff from the floor and watched Callum breath sharply for second before throwing it all with loud bang on the desk.   
"And if you really love her as you claim, you will fight for her back." Callum clenched his teeth, trying his best not to burst in anger when Ezran headed to the door.   
"... If you won't fight, you will lose her."  
"Just like mom and dad." And with these words sounding in Callum's head, Ezran walked away into darkness of palace's corridors. 

Kaeda felt her head spiraling when she took a deep breath, trying her best not to scream. Of course, she and Caleb were sent to different parts of the castle for 'safety' so she was now alone with her thoughts, so crazy and terrifying that she could feel herself shaking.   
She had never imagined after finally waking up from coma that she was someone more than just a Dragon Guard.   
And definetly not princess of Katolis and to-be wife of man who hated her.   
Kaeda sighed heavily when she watched clear night sky on the balcony. Xadia seemed to be different than Sacred Land, more alive and after some time also more like... her. So how could she possibly have ended up in relationship with human?  
"Do they have stars in Sacred Land?" She budged, suprised to find him by her side. Young king was dressed up in night gown but apperently couldn't sleep either when he sat down next to her, keeping respectful distance. Kaeda brought knees to her chest when she quietly starred at Ezran, whose eyes were fixed on horizon.   
"...Yes, but not as bright as here."  
"... In Katolis they aren't as bright either so I enjoy sky watching whenever I come here." Ezran admitted with warm smile dancing on his lips, when he turned his attention to Kaeda.   
"You must be pretty scared, with some many things happening around you." Kaeda couldn't help but sigh, when Ezran nodded in understanding.   
"It's just... difficult, you know. Not remembering anything and being back to place that is supposed to be my home but doesn't..."  
"Feel like it." Ezran finished when he shot Kaeda understanding smile.   
"I don't want to... disappoint anyone or fail, but whenever I try to remember I get to this kind of... wall inside my head and I can't think how I could break this blocade and remember how we can finish Viren and..."  
"Rayla, one step a time." Ezran smiled reassuringly when he hold tighly her hand and Kaeda couldn't help but wonder how two brothers could be so different,   
"You will not fail anyone, I assure you. And we will find the way to get your memories back so don't worry too much, ok?" Elf nodded in agreement as she watched young prince smile warmly at her.   
"... Ezran, do you know where Caleb is?" Some strange expression crossed young king's face, but he quickly collected himself and smiled back.   
"... I just want to make sure he's okay, he's really good man, you know."   
"He saved me, risking his and his family's life and got me here just to help defeat Viren."  
"... Can I ask you a question, R... Kaeda?" Elf nodded, when young king took a deep breath, with his eyes fixed on her pale face lightened by the moon.   
"... Do you and... prince Caleb love each other?" Kaeda budged, unsure of what to say, but king didn't seem to want to drop the topic when he waited patiently for her response.   
And truth was Kaeda didn't know what to tell him.   
"... I do love him."   
"He's my best friend and I owe him life so my feelings toward him are deep and genuine." King seemed to be wondering about something, when he finally nodded, with small smile dancing on his lips, but for the first time Kaeda could tell it didn't reach his eyes.   
"... Fine, then. Come with me, I will show you where Prince Caleb stays for tonight." And then elf followed quiet steps of young ruler, who didn't speak for the rest of the night. 

The next day the sunfire elves trial took place. Callum didn't even bother to look at her or him, when he took a seat next to Soren and Greg, who just shot him sympathetic glances that meant nothing for mage.   
Because he didn't care about anything anymore.   
Janai gave the order and sunfire elves reached prince Caleb with Scepter of Radiance. Even from far away, Callum could see young man's posture slightly shaking as he stepped forward and kneeled, ready to be tested. Callum's attention shifted to Rayla-Kaeda, whose eyes filled with worry were fixed on the slim figure. Ezran had told him in the morning that she hadn't remembered before what sunfire elves trial of truth was about and now with knowledge she had, she feared of the worst for her friend.   
Her friend she loved.   
Callum didn't tell Ezran that he had heard their talk. What was the point anyway, he knew from the beginning that she felt that way because of the looks and affection she gave that prince.   
And there was nothing he could do about it.   
Callum watched patiently Scepter of Radiance to glow and as the light got bigger and brighter, the pain on Caleb's face also grew, with him twisting dark lips and closing blue eyes. Finally, short scream of agony left his mouth and only sunfire guards stopped Rayla from helping him. Callum watched with indifference guards finally put down the weapon and light to fade again. Caleb breathed with difficulty, not being able get up from the ground, but the result of the trial must have been positive, because a) he hadn't burnt alive, b) Janai nodded in direction to Dragon Queen, who rose from her seat.   
"Walk him away." The guards grabbed almost unconcious man and dragged across the arena before brought closer to Janai and rest of sunfire elves...  
"Why is she going through trial?" Soren and Greg shrugged their shoulders as Callum watched with heavy chest Janai reach Rayla's side, in whose liliac eyes shined fear. He wondered if it was decision of Dragon Queen or sunfire elves, but now it was too late to react. Whole audience watched in silence ruler of Lux Aurea bring Scepter of Radiance up and begin the trial.   
He had never seen her in such pain. The few tears rolled down her pale cheeks as she starred into the very centre of the weapon, with whole body shaking uncontrollably. Callum felt his heart clenching and stomach twisting as he watched on and on elf internally scream in agony, because she couldn't show it.   
And then...   
"Stop it!" Eyes of everyone were on him but he didn't care when he ran.   
Ran like never before.   
"Stop it immediately!" Janai budged, unsure, when he covered Rayla's body with his. The Scepter of Radiance shook in sunfire elf's hand when she watched Callum stare at her with fire in his eyes, ignoring the blazing light of sun.  
"She's half alive, why would you do it?!" His scream sounded through whole arena when he felt his heart beating crazy as he hold close shaking Rayla.   
"WHY WOULDN'T DO IT, JANAI?!" He knew he crossed the border, because he adressed the ruler informally but he didn't care.   
Because she was hurting.   
And he allowed to this.   
"Prince Callum, it was necessary for us to..."  
"No, it wasn't!" He could feel single tear rolling of his cheek but he didn't care.   
Because she didn't deserve all of this.   
And he did nothing to change it.   
"I trusted her, I trusted someone who I loved and lost to man who killed both of my parents so why couldn't you?!" Elf in his arms budged, but he didn't look at her, because knew that if their eyes crossed, he couldn't handle it any longer.   
"She's innocent, she had saved me and my brother and almost sacrificed her life for that! And now you think she would spy for Viren?" Callum shook his anger as he rose from his knees with unconcious Rayla in his arms, looking around to see whole arena of elves and humans stare at him.   
"Rayla is innocent and if you push to have this trial again, I will participate too."   
"And every damn time you do this to her, I will do this with her."   
"Because I loved her."   
"And always will." 

"...Where am I, what... happened..." Kaeda tried to sit down but someone's gentle hands brought her down, when she blinked few times to notice the spacious room filled with numerous medical objects, smelling all weird. The hands belonged to Caleb, who shot her small smile that didn't reach his eyes, but then elf noticed few more people standing next to her bed.   
"What happened?" She repeated, feeling her throat being sore, when someone handed her cup of water. Kaeda smiled with gratitude when she starred at King Ezran and his best two guards with confusion before she moved her attention to Caleb.   
"You fainted during sunfire elves trial of truth." Kaeda rose to stand up, but again was made to sit down by her friend, whose expression seemed to be devastated, almost like...   
"I didn't pass the trial, did I?" Kaeda looked around to watch Ezran and his guards' reactions.   
"You actually did." Ezran smiled warmly at her and Kaeda could feel tension leave her shoulders, when she suddenly realised.   
"So why did I faint?"   
"Because you didn't have enough strenght and Callum interrupted your trial." Kaeda blinked few times, unsure if she heard right, but the ginger guard didn't seem to be lying when he watched her carefully.   
"What... do you mean... interrupted, what happened there, I..."  
"Prince Callum stopped your trial because he believed you didn't deserve to go through it." The second guard explained as he shot King Ezran meaningful look, Kaeda couldn't uncode.   
"And... he said he would do it next time with you."   
"Over and over." Kaeda's eyes grew bigger as she watched Caleb sigh heavily, with his shoulders down.   
"Because he loved you."   
"And said that always will."


	13. Chapter 13

The sky seemed to be bright as always, lit up by thousands of stars, but still it didn't feel the same.   
Maybe because that one star was still missing.   
Callum sighed, not trying to hide his exhaustion and loneliness in the empty bedroom, when he closed the spell book with loud bang. After arrival of them few weeks ago, everyone was desperately working on ways how to reclaim Rayla's memory, but prince had lost his hope and instead focused on mastering the last arcanum he couldn't fully get grip of- moon.   
Of course it had to be moon.   
He could of course easily ask any other moonshadow elves, but truth was that something was holding him back from it and it wasn't only the fact he couldn't face Ethari, even after all these months, knowing that he had failed.   
To protect her.   
And then to get her back.   
Growl of frustration left man's mouth when he stared with annoyance at self reflexion in the mirror, wondering what if he had stayed that day.   
What if he hadn't run away as always.   
What if he had saved her.   
"H-hey are you o-ok..." Gren looked around catiously to see if any other objects would fly in the air, but sudden outburst of anger ended as fast as it started. Books and papers laid in big mess on the floor, but niether of them cared to pick them up. Callum shot his friend indifferent look, before heading to the wardrobe, clearly stating he was not having this conversation again.   
Especially not after such a long, tiring day.   
"Callum, I think you should..."  
"You don't have right to tell me what I should!" Gren blinked, suprised with prince's scream as he took a step back.   
"Callum, we're just trying to..."  
"Help?" Ironic giggle left prince's mouth as he quickly put on the jacket, without looking at guard, whose filled with worry eyes were still glued to Callum's back.   
"No one can help me, not today and not tomorrow so if you allow me I will..." With loud bang of the door Callum rushed out of the room just to stumble across...   
"Rayla."

Kaeda wasn't sure if it was best idea, but she felt that she had stayed silent for too long. She needed to find out the whole truth and no one wanted to tell her it, not even Ezran, who just advised to follow her heart.   
As she knew what that could possibly mean.   
After truth trial she hadn't seen him often, because as most of the warriors and politicians, he was occupied with ongoing war. Kaeda understood better than anyone else in this palace that they were running out of time before Claudia and Viren would dominate whole Sacred Land and use it as their base for conquering rest of the world, but yet she couldn't help but think about that day.   
When man who said that it was just an arranged marriage in fact had risked her life to save her.   
So now she was standing outside his door, suddenly feeling all anxious and unsure of herself, with blood rushing in her veins.   
Because what if he told her off.   
Or what if he said it was all of pity.   
Or what if...   
"Rayla." Elf was caught off guard when she starred for few seconds into those emerald eyes, in which shined suprise and something she couldn't put finger on before she bowed deeply, trying her best not to blush, because even at night he looked... breathtaking.   
"Prince Callum."   
"No need to adress me officially, we're equal." His voice went from shocked to indifferent as he waited for her to straighten up, before he passed her without a word. For short second Kaeda wondered if she should go after him, but then someone else rushed out of the chamber.   
"Callum, you are going insane!" Ginger guard sighed heavily when he and Kaeda watched prince to wave for goodbye before disappearing around the corner. Elf wasn't sure if it was her place to ask questions about that talk, but then Gren started talking.   
"You have to take my word for granted that before he wasn't so... crazy. Stubborn. Cold. I mean, he was a bit, especially when you first came to the palace and when Claudia went all insane and tried to kill him and his brother but..."  
"... Did prince not want me to come to Katolis?" Kaeda wasn't sure why her voice shook slightly as she cleared her throat, avoiding Gren's observant sight.   
"... It was all an arranged marriage, because Katolis needed to reassert alliance with Xadia and moreover, to show other human kingdoms that the cooperation was possible. That despite years of war both sides were able to forgive and move on. And choice was obvious as he is the crowned prince and you are one of the finest warriors of Xadia and Dragon Queen chose you personally for this... task plus Ezran... he had met you once and believed you would create a perfect couple with his brother."  
"And at the beginning neither of you seemed to be keen on this idea. I remember overhearing Callum arguing with Ezran about how it wouldn't work out and you complaining to your... partner that you didn't want to stay here. It almost seemed like we would need to call it off." Gren smiled to himself at some memory when Kaeda felt her heart beating crazy in the chest when he continued the story.   
"But then... you clicked off. Just like that. You both had to work on your trust and let go off your fears so you could actually..." Man didn't finish when he sighed heavily, before smiling reasuringly at elf, who was feeling all hot and cold at the same time, because she finally understood what role she had been given before her disappearance.   
How badly she had messed it up.  
"... Does he hate me?" She feared to hear the answer, but still needed to know, when she watched mix of emotions came across freckled face before guard sighed again.   
"Be honest with me, Gren, does Prince Callum hate me?"   
"... I wish I knew the answer, Rayla."  
"I really wish."

Callum could feel blood rushing in his veins as he took a seat on shadowpaw, Shash, which blinked at him with huge mint eyes, suprised to see mage at the stables at this time. Truth was ride of creature in woods of Xadia would be more safe than on one of few horses that they had brought from Katolis.   
Plus shadowpaws were faster and that's what Callum needed that moment because... he just wanted to run away.   
Prince clicked his tongue and Shash straight away rushed into the darkness of territory of Dragon Queen, filled with luxuriant flora, so foreign, yet comforting in moments like this when he couldn't just go home and stay in his chamber just to wonder if...   
If Gren was right.   
That he had gone insane.   
And if he could try to change it.   
Callum rushed Shush as they jumped through fallen trees, moonbeery bushes and numerous other plants where most bizzare creatures were hiding as they chased with the wind and moon shining bright on the night sky, but not as clear as it used to.   
All because her eyes didn't shine anymore.   
Poor shadowpaw was once again rushed, as Callum clenched his fists on the reins, trying his best not to close eyes and just... let it go.   
Because he was hurting.   
Oh, how he was hurting and yet he couldn't show it.   
Single tear rolled down his cheek but prince didn't bother to wipe it off as he finally ordered Shash to slow down to reset at the glade where they had once before had a picnic. Just three of them- he, Ezran and Rayla.   
Like it was supposed to be.   
Shadowpaw miaowed questioningly, but Callum wasn't as skilled as his brother to understand what creature was trying to say so just patted the black nose, before he sat down on the ground, suddenly too exhausted to move. Shash followed his steps as he rolled in the furry ball next to the prince, who gently brushed thick, black fur, remembering when they used to chase each other in the woods of Katolis, making poor horses run out of breath and when he watched this smile of hers beam even brighter whenever she won with him.   
Which he allowed almost every damn time.   
Even if it hurt, Callum couldn't help but smile gently at himself.   
Because once it was all good.   
Once they had it all.   
And then he failed.   
"... Hey." Callum budged, shocked to the core to see her there, because she hadn't really left the palace since she had got back. But here she was, with another shadowpaw by her side, which miaowed on the sight of Shash, which also raised his head in curiosity. Callum would have lied if he said that seeing her, back in moonshadow assasin clothes, with hair back to her natural color wasn't heartbreaking, because it was.   
Because she still didn't remember.   
"...Hey." His voice sounded weak and unsure as he didn't dare to look her into eyes and instead brushed gently Shash's head, which purred in satisfaction. He wasn't sure what she was doing there, at this time of the night, but knew that asking would lead to longer conversation which eventually would lead him to breakdown, because he missed her, he missed her more than he could understand it and...   
"... I came to ask you something."  
"... Do you hate me... Callum?"

Kaeda found it hard to breathe as she watched in anticipation mix of emotions cross man's face, who didn't even bother to look at her. Maybe it was the final sign, that indeed he hated her, that she had destroyed something by her own stupidity and that she had failed her nation, her fathers and...   
"... I could never hate you." His voice was more quiet than whisper, but yet in the darkness of the woods it seemed like he screamed it on the top of his lungs as he stayed still, focused only on the shadowpaw next to him. Kaeda left go of breath she wasn't aware she had been holding when she moved a step closer.   
"... I-i'm sorry." She knew that it wasn't enough and never would be, but it was at least what she could do. Her memory was still unclear, mostly focused on details from stay in Sacred Land after Caleb had rescued her and she couldn't possibly tell him that she remembered, because she didn't.  
Even though she wished she did.   
"... It's fine, R-Kaeda." She noticed that he as one of few people adressed her the new name. Elf wasn't sure if it was because he wanted her to feel a bit safer and less overwhelmed with everything being new or...   
To distance himself.   
To stress that past was past.   
And there was no going back.   
"... It's not your fault."   
"... That night... you protected me and my brother and I... did nothing to help you. Or your partner. I'm at fault for what happened to you and I'm the one who should be apologising." Kaeda blinked in suprise, shocked to find such honesty and hurt shining emerald eyes as prince raised from his seat to reach her side. Despite complete lack of memories, she could tell it was the full truth, because she knew...   
"I believe I wouldn't let you go with me." Callum seemed to be suprised with her statement, when a soft smile appeared for second on his lips, making elf's heart skip a beat, just like it used to months ago.   
Because her body remembered it all much better than mind.   
"... That's true, you are really stubborn if it comes to people saving you." He seemed to be more talking to himself than Kaeda before that beautiful smile disappeared and was replaced with hurt expression that prince couldn't hide.   
"... But still I should have come with you."  
"It's all my fault." It was heartbreaking, to see someone who seemed to care so much about you in such pain and Kaeda could feel a single tear rolling down her cheek, as she shook her head.   
Because it wasn't the truth.  
"No, C-Callum, it was all my decision. I might not remember it, but I know that I had planned it. That I was ready to die protecting both your brother and... you." There was something shining in emerald eyes she couldn't describe with any known words when Callum closed his eyes for second, visibly fighting with himself.   
"... Kaeda..."  
"Rayla." She interrupted him, with suprise finding that she actually started to feel like this name belonged her again.   
That she was beginning to be Rayla again.   
"... Rayla..." He echoed, with suprise shining in his eyes as he stepped closer, with their chests almost brushing. Kaeda-Rayla could feel her breath getting shorter and shorter as she stared at this face, face of man she knew that would do anything for her and she would let him, because...   
"Kaeda!" They both budged, quickly moving away from each other as they watched slim figure jump off black horse before quickly reaching their side. With the corner of her eye, she could see prince's expression changing to indifferent, even annoyed, when he summoned his shadowpaw with click of the tongue.   
"Why are you here so late at night, guards told me you left the palace on your own and..." Caleb stopped, noticing that Great Mage was also there. Kaeda-Rayla could see mixed expressions running through pale face before her friend finally smiled.   
"But I'm glad you're ok."   
"Now, let's go back, it's high time we rested and in the morning there is war meeting they need us to attend..." Rayla didn't pay much attention to what Caleb was talking as she watched Callum in silence jump on his shadowpaw before disappearing in the dark without a word of goodbye.   
Again.   
"Kaeda, did you hear what I said?" Rayla budged, suddenly feeling all weird hearing that name when she watched Caleb stare patiently at her. There were many things she wanted to stay, to express and to just let go off her chest, but now it was too late because he was gone.   
And she wasn't sure if there would be one more chance to fix things.   
"Yes, let's go." Caleb seemed to be suprised by her sudden hostility and coldness, but said nothing as they rushed down the woods in silence, with only one thought spiraling in elf's head.   
That she needed to regain her memory at all costs.   
And this time it wasn't only because there was a win of war at stake.   
But also her heart.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> side note// The appearance of Meira & Callum's acting will be described in bigger detail in further chapters, but for now it's important that dynamics between him and Rayla is not stable and Callum from first chapters of this fic isn't the same character we see in this one. I'm trying to create a complex relationship that is not designated for neither success nor failure. It all depends from character development so wait patiently for next plot twists and more Caleb...

It had been weeks, maybe a month or two after this conversation but felt more like infinity.   
Especially when seeing him with her.   
Small sigh left Rayla's mouth as she watched in the distance two figures on the archery field practising. It was pretty hot day, with sun shining brightly and bathing them in warm light, making lanky posture all covered in gold rays.   
Which now was shirtless.   
Rayla was hoping her cheeks weren't too red as she starred blatantly at prince strenching his arms before shooting another arrow which reached the centre of the target board with loud noise. Small cheer of applause left his companion mouth as she patted man's shoulder, with visible satisfaction on tanned face.   
"... I have to admit this is pretty impressive view." Rayla budged to see guard on the side. Lately, because of minor attacks of some spies, most of the warriors were on duty all the time so it seemed weird to see man all in casual clothes without Ezran by his side. Elf slightly relaxed her shoulders as she followed Gren's eyes, which were still glued to prince and other woman now chasing each other for some unknown reason around the field. Suddenly sharp pain clenched Rayla's chest as she watched breathlessly Callum and his companion to fall together on the ground in tight embrace.  
Oh, they were so close.  
Closer than she would ever get to the prince.  
"... Meira and Callum have great battle dynamic." Gren didn't seem to notice change in elf's expression as he kept babbling, while still watching the prince and the woman.   
"I have to admit I have never thought that I would see Callum practising any fighting skills since... as a kid, he wasn't really keen on training with me." Guard chuckled on some fond memory as he sighed slightly, finally shifting his eyes to Rayla, who was trying her best not to show she...   
Was hurt.   
Because for sure they had great dynamic.   
Maybe outside the field too.   
"... But after some... events, he started to train really hard and Meira is one of the best warriors in Duren so she decided to train him and then they... clicked, I guess." Guard shrugged his shoulders, unsure how to describe it as he glanced observantly at Rayla, who was hoping that her eyes wouldn't give her in.   
And her thoughts.   
"Now they are joined at the hip, practising day and night when Callum is not busy with Great Mage business." Rayla nodded in understanding, feeling a lump in her throat as she watched the two finally raise from the ground and joke about something with this rare smile of prince dancing on full lips as his eyes were glued to slim woman...  
"... They for sure are..." Elf finally managed to say, as she smiled politely at Gren.   
"They for sure are a great pair."

Callum found it hard to breathe as he was almost suffocated by strong thighs of Meira, who was now just laughing at him as they collected all lost arrows and picked up bows where they left them. Prince never thought he would enjoy archery practice with anyone, especially after his experience with Gren and Soren but Meira was different. She understood what methods best applied to him and how to encourage man to actually train.   
And Callum couldn't be more thankful for that.   
"Are you going back to Duren?" This question was hanging between them for few weeks now and Callum was scared to find out the answer, because Meira was only one who didn't keep him bothering about this... marriage situation and instead focused on practising and improving his skills. She was his best friend, companion and thought of her leaving him was... terrifying.   
Because without her he would start slipping.   
And go crazy again.   
"... Why are you asking? Are you afraid I'm done with you?" She nudged him gently in the ribs as she laughed, making all birds near be fly away with loud chatter. Her charcoal hair in same shade as prince's were shining in the warm light of the sun as she quickly braided them, before finally taking an observant look at him. Callum knew that he could never hiding anything from woman, she understood too well what was going on in his head and sometimes it was terrifying because...   
He could lose her.   
His best friend.   
"... Should I tell you the truth?" Callum nodded, feeling his anxiety rising as woman slowly pulled something out of her pockets, something white and look like...   
"... I got promoted!"  
"Wait, what?!" Exhilarated laugh left Meira's mouth as Callum quickly closed her in tight embrace, feeling all proud and yet... anxious.   
His worst fears were coming true.   
She was leaving him.   
For a battlefield.   
"Tonight I will be announced new major general of Duren! Isn't that great?" They continued to walk, with arms wrapped around each other as Callum tried his bets not to panic.   
Because Meira being major general meant she would end up on the battlefield more often.   
And she could easily because a new Runaan's target since the last officer had been kidnapped by him.   
Her life was at risk.   
"Hey, you don't seem to be happy." She stopped in place, observantly watching Callum as he sighed heavily, not being able to hide his fears as he gently squeezed woman's shoulders in reassuring move.   
"Of course I'm happy for you. It's a huge honour and I can't even explain how proud I am..."  
"But you're scared." Meira finished when short sigh left her mouth as she closed Callum in warm embrace, with prince also wrapping arms around slim posture. He was terrified and she could clearly see that when she sent him another reassuring smile before they slightly moved away.  
"But I'm not going anywhere."  
"For now." Callum couldn't help but sigh again as he watched his friend, so vibrant and alive with this terrible thought in his head...  
"... Don't worry, Prince. I will be fine." Smile hadn't left woman's lips as she brushed Callum's hair in playful move.   
"You won't get rid of me so easily."  
"Oh, I believe no one would be able to do that, Meira." The duo budged, surprised to see by their side Gren in casual clothes and...   
Her. 

"I don't think I had pleasure to meet you before. Meira, officer of Duren Kingdom forces." Woman offered her hand which elf shook gently before putting polite smile on her lips.   
"It's honour to meet you, Officer. I just talked with Gren about your achievements and they are really impressive."  
"Oh, it's nothing." Meira waved her hand off, when Callum finally decided to speak.  
"She's got promoted to the major general of forces." Prince could see Gren's jaw drop same as elf, who tried her best not to be shocked, when both of them quickly congratulated Meira, who just shot Callum amused look.   
"Of course, Prince, would brag about it, but truth is I wouldn't get this post if..."  
"If you weren't good enough." Callum found him staring at Rayla as they finished the sentence in sync. The awkward silence set in the air, with prince's eyes still glued to her, so beautiful and yet so... far away.   
Because there was no coming back.   
"... It's absolutely impressive, Meira." Awkward chuckle left Gren's mouth as he patted gently woman's shoulder who just laughed it off.   
"More impressive was teaching Prince archery."  
"Hey! I am a perfect student." Callum opposed to great amusement to both Meira and Gren as Duren's officer patted him gently in the sweaty chest, suddenly reminding Callum his shirt was still on his arm, not covering the body.   
"Of course, darling, of course." Teasing in her voice was obvious but apparently not for everyone, because Gren shot him asking look, which Callum ignored because he had nothing to explain.   
Nothing he could say out loud.   
"Now, if you excuse me, I have to wash myself before next meeting with Queen Aanya so..."  
"I think you should do the same thing, Callum." Prince rolled his eyes with slight annoyance, as he handed Gren his bow when passing man by and elf, whose eyes were still glued to him.   
"For you it's Prince Callum."  
"Hey, you punk, how do you talk to your seniors?!" Amused laugh left Callum's mouth as he walked away with Meira by his side and one thought still sounding in his head...

The official ceremony was short as everyone was tired after long day of planning attack on one of bases of Runaan's allies. Rayla couldn't help but sigh on the memory of Meira in official general clothing, looking all stunning and grandly.   
Just like a future queen.   
Of Katolis.   
Elf felt really bad for giving the woman glances all the time, but she couldn't help it.   
Because of course he would choose her.   
Rayla would choose her too if she was him.   
"... Kaeda, what are you doing here?" Elf stopped in her place, suprised to see him by her side, when she realised where she unconciously walked.   
Straight to his door.   
Fuck.   
"... I-i was just... walking." She sighed heavily, hoping he couldn't see in the darkness how red her cheeks were as she bowed deeply in front of the prince, who followed her steps before straightening quickly.   
"... Can't sleep, huh?" Rayla managed to just nod her head as she starred breathlessly at him, man who had saved her life, man who had said in front of some many people he loved her, man who...   
Now she couldn't reach.   
"Come with me." She didn't oppose as she followed his steps through narrow and twisted stairs up to the chamber she hadn't seen before.   
And yet somehow she remembered the next second she walked into the room.   
"... It's really peaceful out here at night." Prince explained, as he watched Rayla walk around carefully, with her hand on the walls, so familiar, even though she had just seen them. Paintings of numerous dragons and elves moved in front of her eyes, creating this weird feeling inside her guts that she had been here before.   
"... I have been here before, haven't I?" When prince didn't answer straight away, she turned around to face him, so indifferent and yet somehow so fragile.   
"... With you."  
"... We didn't visit Xadia very often, but this one time you decided to show me this chamber. You said stars shine the brightest here." Small smile danced on his lips as he turned around to stare at numerous small silver dots on the dark navy sky, as he sighed.   
"It was your hideout place whenever you felt stressed and overwhelmed with your duties."   
"... I thought for now it could help you to ease your nerves." Rayla caught her heart skipping a beat when prince reached her side, with this shine in emerald pupils in which she would stare all day if she could.   
But she couldn't.  
Because they were too far away.   
"... Thank you." She could hear her own voice trembling as she wrapped arms around herself, trying not to show how moved she felt and how badly she wanted to tell him so many things.   
And how much she needed him to stay with her.   
"... I'll... be going... then." Elf nodded, knowing that she couldn't ask for more, not when she had broken his heart and not when she still didn't remember anything and...  
"...Callum." Prince stopped in his place, with observant eyes glued to her face as Rayla took a deep breath.   
"... Please stay with me."  
"Just this once."

Callum tried his best to understand why exactly he agreed to this ask as he watched in silence her chest raise in steady peace and liliac eyes closed. He didn't even notice when she had fallen asleep, because they had stayed silent for the whole night but it felt wrong to leave her to freeze on her own so he covered skinny posture with his coat as he waited for elf to wake up.   
It felt weird, to be back here, the place she first started to be vulnerable around him and now same thing happening. Callum couldn't help but smile gently on the sight of calm expression on Rayla's face as he slightly brushed off white hair of delicate white cheeks. She seemed to be getting better every day but still she was obviously starved and lacking of strenght so most of the time she spent in her chamber, usually doing some small diplomacy work or trying to come up with solution how to remember things.   
Which hadn't happened yet.   
Small sigh left Callum's mouth as he starred into stairs, shining so bright, maybe even slightly brighter than before.   
Maybe because after all she was still next to him, alive.   
Prince didn't understand what was going on in her head and why she asked him to keep her company, but that night he finally realised that after all this time of ignoring her, his heart still skipped a beat every single time she looked at him.   
And that he would love her forever.   
The question was if this love would survive.   
"... Why didn't you leave?" Callum budged, suprised to find liliac eyes staring at him closely as woman raised her head from his lap, unsure how she had fallen asleep and how they ended up in this situation.   
"... Why should I?" He was hurt, just wanted to stand up and finally leave her, because it was driving him insane that she didn't remember how they danced in the moonlight in the same chamber and how many times they fell asleep together, even back in Katolis.   
And most importantly.   
How much he loved her.   
She didn't remember anything.   
"... I-i c-can't ask you to wait." Rayla's voice shook slightly as she watched prince carefully, with this expression of her that prince knew too well.  
But he couldn't agree with her.   
Because it would mean closing this door for good.   
And he wasn't ready for it.   
Not yet.   
Maybe he would never be.   
"... Then don't ask." She tried her best not to show she was hurt by his response, but Callum could clearly see pain in liliac eyes as she lowered her head.   
"... I knew you would say something like this, you know." Small smile danced on prince's lips as he brushed off gently white hair of elf's face, remembering how many times he had done it before.   
And how much he had missed it.   
But yet the pain was still there.   
And so was the wall between them.   
"... But you don't have to ask me for anything."  
"... I know my brother and others told you what happened during sunfire elves trial."  
"I'm sorry..."  
"You don't have to be." Her eyes were still focused on white fragile hands which Callum took in his, feeling his heart beating like crazy as he stared deeply into those liliac eyes he loved so much and he just couldn't...  
Give up.  
Not yet.   
Not today.   
"... I will wait."  
"... So you don't have to ask me for that, Rayla."  
"... I promised I would love you forever."  
"... And I never break my promises."


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I know that beginning and ending of this chapter don't match up, but wait until another one, because everything will clear up.(tip- notice that there are more povs of Rayla, especially on the end and brace yourself for THE ANGST, I am already crying when I think about it)

Nothing was going according to his plan and Callum was slowly losing his mind.   
Runaan was still out of their reach, constantly kidnapping new people, often those around Katolis royality or Xadia's queen. How he was doing it, right under their nose, prince had no idea.   
But for now Runaan wasn't the biggest issue.   
Prince Kasef was.   
Callum had no idea that young ruler would be so stubborn and hot-headed in his beliefs, as he continued to attack cross-border Katolis and Duren's fortresses. After his father had passed away from the wounds from elf assasins, Kasef had gone completely insane, questioning the humanity of kingdoms which were united with Xadia. His forces started to regularly attack biggest supporters of the Dragon Queen Zubeia, forcing Ezran and Aanya to move back to their lands.   
And so Callum and Meira.   
Prince sighed heavily, when he rested his head on the majestic dragon that was supposed to take them home. Even though he loved night sky trips and he was looking forward to seeing his aunt Amaya again, he couldn't accept fact that his beloved friend had been sent to the borders to counter the attacks. Fear ran through his spine as he watched slim figure pack last baggage on her dragon before turning to face him. Some strange expression crossed woman's face and unwillingly tight knot tied on Callum's stomach, as he walked to her, trying his best not to shake.   
Because it was terrifying.   
Not knowing if he would ever see her again.   
"... I... don't know what to say." Prince admitted, when woman sighed heavily, before hugging him tighly, allowing Callum to run fingers through her carmel hair. He couldn't explain, but constant thought of seeing her dead was spiraling in his head and he knew that it wouldn't go away for a long time.   
But they had to do it.   
For their nations.   
"... I will be ok. Don't worry about me." Callum was aware Meira was trying to stay strong for sake of both of them, but trembling voice betrayed her as she finally moved away, putting fake smile on her lips. There were many thoughts and words Callum wanted to scream into the night sky and just let her know if things were different, if he only could keep her by his side and if there was way for them to finish it with just one move...  
But then he saw Queen Aanya approaching the dragon.   
And he knew it was over.   
She had to go.   
Sad smile danced on Meira's lips as she bowed deeply in front of him and Callum's heart ached as he watched her walk away, with straight pose of the warrior she truly was.   
But he didn't want her to be the warrior everyone expected her to be.   
He just wanted her to stay alive.   
"Meira!" She seemed to be suprised as he handed her shiny object, closing it in tanned small hand and took a deep breath, suddenly remembering it all.   
"... Callum, I need to go, we have long journey to Duren..."  
"This will protect you." Playful smile danced on woman's lips as she hid stone in pockets of her array, allowing Callum to hug her for the last time.   
"I can protect myself, you know, but thank you."   
"I don't doubt it but I want to know you are safe." Callum's hand slipped down her cheek, brushing it gently before finally allowing warrior to walk away.   
And break his heart. 

"... Are you going with us?" Rayla budged, suprised to see King Ezran by her side. Because of current riots on the borders, all human rulers had to go back to their palaces to get situation under control. No one actually invited Rayla to join the trip to Katolis, but unknown feeling kicked in and she packed her bags, ready to leave.   
And then she saw them.   
Now she was sure that it was all over by the way he called her name.   
Or how they looked at each other.   
Or how he touched her.   
And she wanted to scream. Out of frustration.   
Pain.   
And guilt.   
Because if only she hadn't left him, she would now be by his side.   
But it was all long gone.   
And she had to live with that.   
"... Should I?" Uncertainty echoed in Rayla's voice as she watched with other people's dragons take off and Duren's ruler and her suite leave Xadia.   
And the prince.   
"... Ezran, are you ready?" She didn't even notice when he reached their side, with straight posture and inscrutable face.   
Just like a true ruler he should be.   
"Yes, I was just asking Rayla if she's joining us." Rayla budged under his stare as prince sighed heavily, nervously running fingers through thick, black hair.   
"... I think we have discussed this before, Ezran."  
"Rayla will be safer here, by Queen's side plus stay in Katolis... could trigger her too much."   
"... But I want to go with you." Rayla couldn't explain why his eyes shined this way, but it was true, despite what some might think.   
Because she really didn't want to leave him.   
Even though they were too far away from each other to reach.   
And there was no going back.   
"If you're going, I am too." The trio budged to face Caleb, on whose arm was hanging a sack of stuff. Small sigh left Rayla's mouth as she watched her friend stared deeply at the king and the prince, whose expression changed again to inscrutable.   
Just like he was showing he didn't care.   
And it hurt.   
"I'm not leaving you, K-Rayla." She was thankful he remembered what she had asked for and used her real name, because after all this time it felt right.   
As much as staying by Callum's side.   
"Of course, Prince Caleb, you are always welcome in our palace." Prince Callum seemed to be different opinion, but said nothing, just headed to the dragon, which was waiting for him. Rest of Katolis' representatives were encouraged to do the same and soon enough they were off, on their way to the kingdom, leaving Xadia behind.   
And Rayla's last hope for reconnecting with him. 

Callum was exhausted and fear still didn't let him go, making prince stay up all night and practice spells. Moon arc was still his weakest point and Callum was starting to lose hope he would ever get grip of it before the final battle.   
Final battle he should be fully prepared for.   
Tired sigh left prince's mouth as he stretched, deciding that he would go for a short night walk, just when the moon was about to step away for the sun. His steps echoed in the corridors as he headed toward the place he felt the most safe.   
The balcony.   
He used to spend there every single day, wrapped in her hug, feeling all secure and loved. They would talk about the weather, about the beautiful nature surrounding them, making both feel alive, about Harrow being all loud and scary and yet loving father he was.   
And most important- about them.   
Mother and the son.   
Gone too soon.   
Callum was so lost in thoughts that he hadn't realised at first he wasn't there alone. Then, he wanted to tell her off, to just yell and order to get out because it was his sacred place, no one apart from Eran could go in here and she shouldn't be there...   
But then it hit him.   
How similiar she was to her.   
How both were so brave and loving.   
How they protected the ones they loved.   
And how they sacrificed everything they had.   
"... Shouldn't you be asleep, Prince?" Her posture slightly trembled, probably because of lower temperatures she wasn't used to anymore, when he slowly reached her side, still keeping respectful distance because... everything had changed.   
And they weren't one anymore.   
"... I should probably ask you the same question."  
"... I can't really sleep since... Caleb found me." The vulnerability in her voice was heartbreaking and Callum never wanted anything more than just to hug her, to assure that now she was safe and she wasn't alone, but...   
He didn't know if he could.   
Especially after seeing how they looked at each other.   
Or how comfortable she was around him.  
Or how much Caleb loved her.   
"... He's a really good man." It was hard to say, because Callum still had his objections to the prince, despite him going through sunfire elves trial. But it didn't change the fact that he had saved her.   
And brought back home.   
Even though now Callum was starting to regret it, because she was further than when she was away.   
"... He is." Rayla admitted, placing streaks of still dark hair behind her ear. Callum wasn't sure what kind of magic Caleb had used, but finally slowly some white hair started to show up and she looked more like her.   
Like old Rayla.   
The one he loved so much it hurt.   
"... Do you love Meira?" Her question caught him off guard when Callum shot her suprised look, but liliac eyes didn't meet his as woman watched the moon shine brightly. Even visibly tired and drained from energy, in the soft white light of the starry night, she was all he ever wanted.   
But how could he reach her when she was so far away?  
"... I do." 

Rayla tried her best not to let her eyes betray her as she kept her sight on the horizon, knowing that once he walks away, tears would roll down her cheeks.   
Because it hurt to hear.   
Even before asking she was certain of the answer she would get, but still him saying it... Rayla hadn't known before what all authors of ballads and poems meant by heartbreak being worse than fatal wound, but now she could clearly tell that she wouldn't survive it.   
No matter how much she would try to move on.   
"... Do you love Caleb?" Rayla was caught off guard as she shot him suprised glance, noticing that even in the still weak moonlight he was still perfect.   
Just like in fated memories of her.   
"... I'm not sure what love is anymore." She couldn't explain the expression that crossed Callum's face as he watched some bird flying the distance, with his eyes stuck on svelte colorful body.   
"... I don't know either."  
"... But I know that no matter what, I will still come back to you." Rayla felt her knees getting weak as he stared at her with those beautiful emerald eyes, so remarkable and loving that she simply couldn't...  
"... I remember." Her voice was quieter than a whisper, but still it didn't miss prince's attention, as he slightly frowned his brows.   
"... I remember."  
"... You and me."  
"... Our first meeting at the ball."  
"... And how you comforted me, making feel safe and..."   
"... And I remember how I felt when I danced with you."

"... You were breathtaking ever since my eyes laid on you." Callum couldn't help but smile at her, knowing what memories she meant. That ball, that damn ball that had started everything, Callum had hated it for so long, because it had been the beginning, maybe if she hadn't come that day and if they hadn't danced, they wouldn't have fell in love and...   
But then again, he wouldn't never find her.   
And Callum knew he would go over and over again, just to see her.   
To talk with her.   
To finally fall in love with her.   
No matter how much it hurt.   
"... Everyone was looking at us but yet I didn't care."  
"It was so strange, one moment we were strangers and second..."  
"... We were together." Rayla finished, in quiet voice as her eyes crossed his, making Callum's insides twist, because he wanted just to reach her, just to cross that distance and just...   
"... Do you regret?"  
"...What?" Callum had to get closer to her to hear what woman was saying as she kept her voice and head down. His hand unwillingly reached for short hair as he gently placed some streaks behind her ear, just like he used to do all the time before. Liliac eyes watched him carefully before Rayla lowered her head again.   
"... Falling in love with me."  
"... Never."  
"... Because no matter how much it hurts, I would do it over and over again."

Rayla wasn't sure if she was hearing things right, but then again she noticed him standing so close, with his hand near her face and eyes shining in the soft light of the full moon and she...  
"... Do you still love me?"   
"... I believe you already know the answer to that, Ray." That nickname... she could feel her insides getting all warm as some memories hit her, all with his face crossing her mind.   
"... Yes, I love you. I loved you ever since you came into my life. I loved you from far away at first, because I was so scared that I was going to lose you just like my mother. I loved you even when I wasn't aware of that yet. I loved you when we were together. I loved you when you were gone and believed we would get back together."  
"... And I still love you."  
"... Even when you don't remember us."  
"... And even when you love someone else." The sad smile danced on his lips as he gently brushed off hair of her face, making a shiver run through Rayla's spine, because she remembered that touch.   
And how she had missed it.   
"... I said I will always love you and nothing will change it."  
"But I won't hold you back. If you decide you want to pursue your happiness with prince Caleb, I won't stop you."  
"... I love you too much to keep you locked here." Rayla was lost for words, suddenly overwhelmed with all those flashbacks running in front of her eyes, because she remembered, she knew now what he meant, she felt it and...   
"... I think I love you too." Her voice stopped prince in place when he turned to face her again and Rayla couldn't stop herself when she crossed the distance between them, because she remembered.   
Not all, but for now it was enough.   
Because no matter how many memories were lost, she still was sure of one thing.   
"... I love you."   
"I don't remember much and I don't know when I will fully recover, but I am sure that..."  
"... I love you."  
"I always have."

"... Even now when... we are so far away, I am losing my mind because of this feeling... I just can't be away from you, no matter how many times I hear you tell Ezran to break our proposal or how often I come across you and Meira."  
"Or how many times you walked away."  
"Because even if you ignore me, tell me to stay away and go my own way... I can't do this."  
"... So please, Callum, just don't..." Rayla didn't get a chance to finish as she felt soft lips press against hers, making her knees go weak as she gently cupped his face.   
Man she loved so much.   
Man she would do anything for.   
Man she couldn't live without.   
Callum's thumb gently brushed her cheek as they finally parted to catch the breath. Rayla knew that her pale cheeks were now ruby red and that she couldn't look into those emerald eyes, but deep inside she was all trembling because she remembered that feeling, hidden depply inside her memory.   
"... I'm scared." Prince admitted, with soft chuckle leaving his mouth as Rayla shot him questioning look, unsure what she was about to hear. Their relation so filled with angst, pain and worry was fragile and Rayla couldn't tell if it would survive until the sunrise.   
But still it was worth trying.   
"... Because it was easier to push you away."  
"... And now I won't be able to do it."

Rayla followed him in silence, allowing cold fingers slip into hers, as they silently walked down the corridors, so empty and yet somehow comforting. Despite everything going in her mind, questions that she didn't know answers on and greatest fears, she wasn't afraid.   
Because he was by her side.   
She recognised the chamber the moment they walked in. Nothing had changed over the past months, apart from the complete mess on the floor and desk where numerous scrolls and books were trashed around. She didn't see painting canvases anywhere, but decided to ask about it another time.   
For now only they mattered.   
And she didn't really care anything else, not when his hand was in hers as they walked to the bed she already knew would smell familiar.   
"... Are you comfortable?" Rayla nodded, not being able to say anything as she stared into those emerald eyes, now shining with that twinkling, over which she would go crazy because it was really him.   
Her Callum.   
Just like she remembered him.   
"... Callum..."  
"...Mhmm..." His eyes stayed closed and pulse relaxed as he allowed her to gently brush his cheek just to make sure she wasn't dreaming.   
Because if so, she didn't want to wake up.   
"... Can we stay like this forever?" The gentle kiss placed on Rayla's lips make her shiver as prince wrapped his shoulder tightly around her, with woman's head on his shoulder. She knew that it was intimate, more than they probably should do, but for now she didn't care.   
All she ever wanted was right next to her and she wasn't going to give up.   
"... We will try."  
"... And now, just close your eyes."  
"... Because we're together now."  
"...Nothing bad will happen."


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soon enough plot will thicken so look forward to next chapters and in the meantime check my other works on this profile :)

Callum couldn't find words to explain what could possibly have happened the previous night, but the atmosphere at the table was too tense to handle.   
But he couldn't push himself to ask why, so he kept his attention on the food rather than on woman who kept staring at him with those big, liliac eyes.   
For what reason he didn't have a slightest idea.   
Short sigh left Callum's mouth as he watched Ezran secretly sneaking under the table some jelly tarts for Bait. Prince had noticed many times how his younger brother and now KIng of Katolis had changed and matured, but in moments like that he could clearly tell he was still this adorable and caring kid, who just wanted to spend all his free time talking to animals or pulling pranks on his friends.   
And Callum wished they could switch places.  
"Why are you sighing so much? Is something wrong with your food?" Callum budged, suprised to find Gren staring at him observantly and unwillingly another short sigh left prince's mouth as he quickly shook his head. The guard didn't seem to be convinced, but from the last few months he had learnt that pushing prince to answer would usually result in an argument and no one wanted to start day like this. Callum said his excuses and quickly left the table, knowing perfectly well that few pairs of eyes were staring at him as he walked away.   
Especially the liliac ones. 

"... Prince..." He stopped and allowed elf to reach his side, but still kept respectful distance as they were in the middle of the corridor and because if he got even a step closer to her, he couldn't stop himself, because it was her, Rayla, his arranged marriage partner and yet someone he would do anything for.   
Someone he loved so much that he was ready to let her go.   
"Yes, K-Rayla?" He remembered she told him once to call her the real name, but still that given one was echoing in his mind whenever he looked at her, because still it wasn't the woman he knew once.   
It wasn't his Rayla.   
And he slowly started to accept it would never change.  
"... About last night..." Callum frowned his brows, unsure if he had heard it right as he watched woman's cheeks get all red, which was quite obvious considering how pale and grey her skin was.   
"... Did something happen to you?" Prince tried his best to guess what that suprised look of hers meant when Rayla took a short breath, without meeting his eyes, now clearly embarrassed by something.  
By what Callum didn't really know.  
"Rayla, did something happen last night?" Callum's voice was more stern this time, when that horrible thought of someone hurting her crossed his mind. He quickly reached for elf's hand, who budged, almost ready to pull away, with mix of emotions crossing her beautiful face at once.   
"Did someone try to hurt you?" Elf shook her head quickly, again embarassed as her eyes didn't meet his when Callum frowned in confusion.   
"Then, what happened?"   
"... Nothing, I just... I will go." And before he managed to say anything more, Rayla freed her hand and departed in fast pace, leaving Callum with many thoughts running through his mind... 

Rayla had never been so embrrassed in her whole life as she ran through the corridors, almost knocking down servants and guards, just to get away, not to meet him, face him or tell him what sick mind of hers was.   
Because after that suprised shine in those emerald eyes she was sure that nothing had happened previous night.   
She had imagined it all.  
Rayla collapsed somewhere in the west wing of the palace, not caring that people were watching because even after such short run her chest hurt badly and she found it hard to breathe.   
And not to cry.   
Because of course, she was a damn fool.   
And had fallen in love with the man who once said he loved her.   
But it wasn't the case anymore.  
Single tear rolled down her pale cheek but Rayla didn't bother to wipe it away as she pressed hands harder to her chest, trying to calm herself down. She knew that she had gone insane, thinking that after being gone for so long and still not remembering much, she had a chance.   
Because she hadn't.  
Even in that damn dream he had said he loved Meira.  
And Rayla knew deep inside that it should be that way.  
But still her eyes started to get watery as some random glimpses of memories flashed in front of her eyes.  
Of him smiling at her.   
Of them racing somewhere in deep, dark woods of Katolis.  
Of her hand in his.   
And it was too much to handle.   
She couldn't do it.   
She had to leave before she would ruin everything again.   
"... Rayla..." She knew it was another dream, sick imagination of her mind, because he couldn't be real, no, his voice wasn't really there and she definetly couldn't sense his body next to hers.  
It was all an illusion.   
Perfect one.   
"Rayla." This time that hand felt so real Rayla had to shut her eyelids even harder not to open them, because she couldn't survive another disappointment.  
She was too weak for that.  
"Ray, I'm here with you." That nickname... Elf's eyes unwillingly opened, as she found herself staring at one and only...  
"Callum." Her voice was hoarse, maybe she was crying before, Rayla wasn't really sure anymore, but on heavens, his hand never felt so real and so gentle...  
"You are just in my mind, I imagined you, I- y-you will be gone and I..." She allowed strong arms to embrace her and this weird feeling kicked in, fooling her probably again that it was real and that he was there, even though he wasn't.  
"No, I'm really here." His thumb gently stroked her cheek and Rayla unwillingly closed her eyes, because how good it felt, even if it was just another dream...  
"And I won't be gone."  
"Not until you tell me to."

It took some time for woman to finally calm down. Callum found himself wondering what could possibly stress her so much to the point she couldn't believe he was real, but he decided not to ask for now as she was still shaken up and kept watching him like he was about to disappear.   
What he really wanted to do because he couldn't keep that distance from her.  
Before, in moment like this he would know what to do, probably leave the palace with her to relax or even better- just lock themselves in his chamber and allow her to sleep for hours as he would gently stroke her hair with her head on his lap.   
But now he couldn't do it, knowing that she didn't love him.   
But yet, it was heartbreaking and despite Callum's greatest wishes, his heart was stronger than weak mind when he gently pulled her to finally stand up and follow his lead. Rayla seemed to be suprised, but said nothing as they walked in silence to that one place he shouldn't bring her.   
His chamber.   
"... Just stay here until you calm down, ok?" He knew how harsh and cold he suddenly sounded, ordering her to stay locked in unknown room when he sighed heavily.   
Oh, if only she remembered...  
"... No one will bother you here and if anyone asks, tell them Prince Callum ordered you to stay here and rest."  
"... Nice drawings." Her voice was hoarse, probably because of crying when she started at some of Callum's latest work hanging near the bed where she sat down. Callum couldn't miss slight change in elf's expression as she noticed one of her portraits, which despite his greatest wishes, Callum couldn't take down.   
Because it remained him that after all he still loved her and always would.  
"... Thank you." The awkward silence fell between them as Callum watched girl trying her best not to fall asleep, with eyelids unwillingly closing. Finally, after long fight with himself, prince reached elf's side and gently placed hand on lean shoulder, making woman rest her head on the pillow.  
Just like he used to do many months ago.   
"... I shouldn't be here..." She weakly opposed, but Callum didn't react and instead covered this weak body of hers with blanket, hiding almost whole woman under ruby material. Only liliac eyes were visible as he gently brushed on some hair from her forehead.  
The same way she liked it so much before.  
"Just rest and don't worry."   
"Where are you going?" Callum could clearly hear worry in her voice as he wondered silently if maybe, just maybe that shine in liliac eyes meant something he was secretly hoping for.  
That maybe she could still love him.   
Even without those past memories.  
"I need to train a bit and then assist Ezran with his meetings." His hand stopped woman from raising up and Callum couldn't help but smile because of course she hadn't changed, always ready to help him out.   
"But it's nothing important, so I want you to rest." Rayla opened her mouth to say something, but finally stayed silent as she watched him walk away to his duties.   
And far away from her. 

Rayla had no idea how many hours had passed before she finally opened her eyes just to see total darkness surrounding her and to feel soft, ruby material under her skin.  
Ruby.   
She wasn't in her room, she couldn't possibly be because this pillow smelled just like him.  
"Hey, hey, it's ok, you're safe." Rayla blinked twice, suprised by sudden flash of light as she noticed who was sitting by her side.  
His black hair was in complete mess, almost like he had been asleep too. Dark circles under eyes and pale skin visible even in such weak light suggested that still he hadn't been resting enough. But what suprised Rayla the most was his hand on hers.  
Just like it used to be.  
Prince seemed to notice it too when he awkwardly shifted on the bed and left his hand fall on the ruby blanket.   
"Are you feeling any better?" Rayla nodded and short sigh left prince's mouth as he brushed off some hair of his face in nervous manner.   
"... I'm happy to hear that." The awkward silence that fell between them should be enough reason for Rayla to just stand up and leave and pretend it never happened.   
But she couldn't.  
"... Callum..."  
"... Why did you allow me to stay here?" Mix of emotions crossed man's face before he finally glanced at her with those emerald eyes which in weak light of the candle seemed even more remarkable and stunning, just like a depth of Xadia's ocean, mysterious and tempting.  
"... I think you already know the answer."  
"... I'm your to-be husband and I couldn't possibly leave you there crying." She could state it wasn't the whole truth he was telling and despite her mind telling not to, Rayla asked:  
"... Can I fall in love with you, Callum?"

"... Why are you asking me this?" Oh, how she wanted to just ran away and hide from him, because she made fool out of herself again, just because she mistook his kindness for something more...  
"... Rayla, please answer me." Elf felt her stomach dropping as she finally raised her eyes to stare into those emerald pupils that were end of her sanity because how could she just stay silent when he was the one who had almost died, protecting her?  
"... Because I think I could fall in love with you."  
"... If you allow me to."

"... I-You... I might not remember all and I-i can't be the perfect wife everyone here expects me to be here but... I just can't... keep this any longer."  
"... Whenever I see you, my heart aches because I know how much you have sacrificed for me and how much you care about me and yet we keep the distance because of my mistakes and my stupidity, because maybe if I hadn't left..."   
"... Ray..." Elf stopped in her track of thoughts as she watched prince with big eyes gently brush of hair of her face with that smile, damn smile that made Rayla's insides melt because it felt so good, being so close to him, him actually talking to her and touching her... Rayla's breath got shorter as prince pulled her closer, allowing woman sit on his lap.   
Just like she used to back then.   
"... Do you really mean it?"   
"... Do you really want to fall in love with me?" Rayla nodded, finding it hard to breathe when Callum's hands gently cupped her face, with thumbs gently brushing her skin.   
"... Only if you allow me to."  
"... I'm scared." Prince admitted as he watched Rayla carefully, with slightly pink cheeks, making Rayla's heart beat even faster because she remembered, she remembered how flustered he used to be around her back then and how he had matured now, with his words and acts.   
But still it was Callum.  
Man she loved once.  
And started to love back again.   
"... I don't want to hurt you, Rayla."  
"... I'm the one who had done it to you already."  
"... So just let me stay by your side, Callum."


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well we're slowly getting to the ending of the story but there is still much to happen! The biggest question for now is tho where Caleb is heading and if we will ever see more of Callum...

The silence was heart wrenching as Callum breathed sharply, staring into those liliac eyes and wondered how to answer.  
And not to end up hurt again.   
But before he had a chance to say anything, Rayla budged and moved away from him, creating obvious distance that Callum did not understand until...  
"Prince." Mage just noticed a dark figure standing by the bed with awkward look on tanned face as guard bowed deeply. It was late at night so the presence of warrior immediately alarmed prince who quickly raised from his seat, with worst thoughts running through his mind.  
"Is Ezran ok?" Guard quickly nodded and Callum left breath he didn't know he was holding when he watched man observantly, waiting for the reasoning of his apperance at prince's chamber so late. Another shy blush appeared on man's cheeks as he bowed deeply in front of Callum who started to get annoyed with his polite behavior but said nothing.   
"My apologies, prince, I didn't know you were busy..."  
"I wasn't." Callum cut it short, without looking at her, because he knew already what expression was.   
He had hurt her.   
Again.   
"Now please tell me why you are here so late. Couldn't it wait until morning?" Guard shook his head, when he handed prince an envelope which he quickly ripped just to see...  
"Who gave you this?" Callum tried his best to keep his voice collected and stern but even he could tell that he sounded like on verge of tears.  
Because he had very little time.   
And no idea what to do.  
"One of messengers. It's true, we have already checked it, because her troops were found dead..." Callum didn't let the guard finish as he rushed to his wardrobe to frankly search for that one warm coat taht he would need for such journey. His hand slipped onto the sword given by Soren and after short consideration he put the belt on, suddenly not only outweighted by problems but also by greatest metal imported all way from Xadia. Callum didn't bother to even turn around to face her as his hands frankly searched for that one book, he just had to take it with him before it would be too late, before...  
"... Callum..." Her voice was quieter than a whisper but yet it seemed like she was yelling on top of her lungs when Callum shot her short look, before going back to searching.   
Because he was running out of time.   
"Prepare the dragon. I'm leaving in a moment." Guard seemed to be smart enough not to ask about anything because he quickly departed to Callum's happiness, because he just had to leave, he had so little time and he just couldn't let her die there.  
Not in his hands.   
"Tell Ezran to read this letter." Her shaking hands clenched on the piece of paper as she watched him with big liliac eyes in which shined tears he couldn't fully understand but yet had to ignore, even though it was breaking his heart into thousand pieces.   
Because he couldn't do anything about it.  
"... And please watch over him when I'm gone." Callum's voice softened and so did glance when he gently wiped few tears that rolled down Rayla's cheek. The fear of brother's safety was replaced with certainty of his well-being when woman's eyes turned dark purple as she held Callum's hand.   
"Of course, I will. Nothing will happen to him, I promise." He knew that she fully meant it, with such fierce look on her beautiful face and again he wondered what he should do.   
But then again now it was too late.  
He couldn't now tell her the truth just to maybe not come back.   
She deserved happiness and still had a chance for it.   
"... Stay safe too, Ray."   
"... And you come back to me."  
"... I beg you for it, Callum."  
"Just come back."

But she never heard an answer to that as he pulled away with sad smile dancing on his lips and rushed away. Maybe it was for the better because Rayla couldn't stand any longer as she collapsed on the floor and short cry of agony left her lungs.  
Because he was gone.   
And she couldn't stop him.   
Tears were running down her cheeks as she finally dared to open that damn letter which ruined their peace. After reading first few lines however,the realisation hit her as she raised from her knees, quickly wiping traces of tears.  
Of course he had to do it.   
She would do the same thing.   
Rayla rushed down the corridor, not caring about the weird looks the guards were giving her until she stopped before mahogany door. Her fist hanged in the air, unsure if to knock or not but then the door opened and she faced King whose eyes didn't shine as always.   
"... Come in."  
"I think we both need some company tonight."

"... I saw him fly away." Ezran tried to cover up the sad expression with small smile that didn't reach his eyes when Rayla handed him that damn letter that ruined all with slightly shaking hands. King quickly scanned the text before loud sigh left his mouth and Rayla watched single tear roll down his cheek as young ruler closed his eyes, clenching letter to his chest.  
Because it hurt too much.  
To know that last of his family members might be dead.  
And his brother might end up like this as well.   
"... She's strong. Your aunt." Ezran nodded, but both of them knew what dark thoughts were running through both of their minds.   
Because escaping from his hands was almost impossible.  
"... I just wish I could have stopped Callum. Tell him something, anything, just..." Rayla reached for him just in time before young ruler burst into tears. Heartbreaking sobs felt like stabs in Rayla's heart as she hugged boy tightly, praying that he would never cry like this again.   
But truth was, she didn't know if in next weeks they wouldn't have much reason to feel ok.   
Not with him gone. 

"... Are you ok?" Rayla nodded quickly but she couldn't fool Caleb as he sighed heavily, before taking a seat next to her on the willow tree. It had been almost five weeks and there had not been even one letter and everyone started to slowly lose hope.   
Everyone but her and Ezran.  
They started to spend with each other most of the time before there was a series of new attacks on Katolis' borders and Ezran had to focus on commanding the army. Rayla could clearly see how tiring and mentally exhausting it was for such young boy to suffer loss of his family and to rule country during war at the same time and she just wished she could do something, anything to help him.   
But she couldn't because she didn't remember anything.   
Rayla put hair behind her ear in nervous manner before loud sigh left her mouth. After finally reconnecting to her old friends, she started to drift away from the prince of Sacred Land who, after all, stayed with her the whole time, supporting the kingdoms he shouldn't stand with. Rayla appreciated his dedication and in other scenario maybe she could see herself falling for him, because not only he was smart, gentle, loving and passionate but also a great leader, but now...   
It just wasn't possible.  
Because she was griefing him.   
"... Kaeda..." Only Caleb called her that and Rayla started to realise why he kept doing all these stuff and yet it broke her heart because she had to tell him the truth that...  
"... When the war is over..." Rayla tried not to look into hazel eyes, knowing that it would be harder, to see his honesty, that fierce feeling that had helped them to go through such hell and his bravery and yet say...  
"I want you to come with me to Sacred Land."  
"...As my wife." Rayla's eyes grew big as she watched in disbelief her friend who shot her soft smile before putting small object on her hand.   
A ring.   
Engagement ring.   
Just like the one Callum kept wearing.  
And she had been missing before.  
"... I love you, Rayla. I always have. And I can imagine you ruling my land, my people, my life because you are... perfect." Rayla tried her best to ignore that iching feeling around her forth finger because that ring shouldn't be there, why would he even...  
"... Caleb, I-i can't... I'm already engaged and..."  
"And that man does not deserve you." Caleb's voice turned stern when he sighed heavily, not noticing the expression that crossed Rayla's face when he grabbed her hand.  
"He allowed you to get hurt. He left you in hands of devil and now he had ignored you and belittled you every single time you crossed his path." Elf wanted to scream in anger, because it wasn't true, Callum wasn't like that, he protected her, he cared about her and she...   
"... But I love him." Shocked expression crossed Caleb's face as Rayla finally realised that even after all these months and constant distance between them, she still loved him.   
She loved Callum and nothing would ever change that.   
Even if he decided to marry Meira on the end.   
"... But he doesn't love you." This hurt but Rayla said nothing when she watched Caleb nervously ran fingers through brown hair.   
"And he doesn't deserve you."  
"Kaeda, you don't even know him. Believe me, unity between Sacred Land and Xadia will be even stronger than between Katolis and your land..." She didn't give him chance to finish when she pulled her hand out of his grip, with disgust painted on pale face as she took off the ring.   
That damn ring that shouldn't have ended on her finger at the first place.  
"You think it is all about the arrangment?!" Her yell sounded across Katolis' woods but Rayla didn't care because blood boiled in her veins. The weather seemed to sense her feelings when they heard a thunder and rain started to wet their clothes and hair, but for once Rayla didn't care.  
Because how foolish of Caleb was to say such things.   
"It was never just a deal! I might not remember much and Callum might never love me the way it used to be, but I know deep inside we loved each other!" Rayla wasn't sure if it was raindrops or tears running down her cheeks as she watched Caleb frown brows in confusion. All the frustration, fear and anger that had been bottled in her for months finally found its outlet when she screamed.   
How much she resented herself for not remembering.  
For not being there when her country and her people needed her.  
For not loving him enough before he was gone.  
"It's all my damn fault! Do you understand, Caleb? I brought it all to myself and people I love!" Her voice was hoarse but she didn't care when she just watched him, all covered in water.   
And knew that for once she wouldn't regret it.   
"But I still love him! It's crazy, I know it is, because I have seen him looking at that warrior and I know that we can't go back to what we used to have but I can't change my heart!"  
"... Even if I wanted to." Rayla added, in more calm tone when she watched Caleb stand up, with fire dancing in hazel eyes. The water rushed down his hair and face but prince didn't even bother to wipe it when he watched her with that look painted on his face.  
Like she broke his heart.   
Just like Callum did with hers, leaving.   
"And you have to respect it, Caleb."   
"You need to respect my decision and my feelings."  
"... You're a fool, Rayla." His voice was ice cold but somehow it didn't bother Rayla as she watched prince throw away into darkness of the woods the ring she just had on her finger.   
"But it will be too late before you realise." And with these words hanging in the air, he disappeared in the curtain of rain, leaving Rayla wondering what would happen to their friendship.  
And if she would ever get a chance to tell man she loved her feelings. 

Caleb was furious as he quickly reached the stables, knowing perfectly well that in such weather no one would be there. His fists unwillingly clenched on the reins as he watched the animal carefully, not being sure if stealing a moonstrider was the smartest move but then again it was such heavy rain that no horse would manage a long journey without stopping.  
If only she wasn't such a fool...  
Prince shut his eyes, trying not to see that face in front of his eyes because it hurt too much.  
To know that after all she chose to get heartbroken.  
But he already knew that he couldn't do anything about it. He had known Kaeda-Rayla for long enough to be aware that with mind once made up, she would never change her choice.  
And that broke his heart.  
Because maybe if he hadn't brought her back, they could be happy together.   
And not both in love with someone they couldn't reach.   
Finally, with his mind made up, Caleb jumped on the moonstrider's back, which must have sensed the importance of the speed because rushed outside into the pouring rain without a delay. As Caleb receded, he couldn't help but turn around to take a last look on the palace where his princess was now stuck because of her love to stupid prince of Katolis. 

But maybe he could change it.


End file.
